Lokasenna
by ragnarok12345
Summary: After the events of "Ragnarök", the future looks bleak for both Asgard and Earth. The Aesir fight for their survival, and Jane Foster fights to find a way home. Written as a shooting script, this story follows the events of "Thor: The Dark World" and is a sequel to "Ragnarök". Ties into the Infinity Gauntlet / Thanos storyline. Lokane, Shogun & hints of Amoradall.
1. Scenes 1-2

**1. INT. AESIR TENT - DAY**

CLOSE ON the face of JANE FOSTER, eyes closed, unconscious.

CUT to EIR, Valhalla's chief healer, who has come to Jane's side. Behind her, out of focus, are two other women, both dressed in white, and both up to their elbows in dried blood.

EIR  
>(<em>O.S.<em>)  
>She's waking up. Aurbotha, go tell Sif. Bleik, get water.<p>

JANE  
>Where am I? Where is -<p>

EIR  
>Rest, child. There will be time for all that.<p>

Jane struggles to get up.

JANE  
>No, you don't underst-<p>

Eir sets a hand on Jane's shoulder - kind, but firm.

EIR  
>I do understand. And your questions will be answered. But you must not struggle.<p>

SIF enters.

SIF_  
><em>(_warmly_)  
>Jane Foster. It is very good to see you awake.<p>

Eir nods to Sif, and moves away to give them privacy.

JANE  
>Sif! What happened?<p>

SIF  
>You were nearly killed. And Valhalla was nearly destroyed.<p>

JANE  
>Destroyed? But Loki -<p>

SIF  
>(<em>nodding<em>)  
>Hid the city from Surtur, yes. But after Valhalla reappeared, Surtur's demons still remained - and they did plenty of damage. The All-Father was able to banish the first wave - but only at great cost.<p>

Jane again struggles to lift herself out of the bed. Eir, passing by, stops and gives her a look.

JANE  
>I shouldn't be here. I need to get back home.<p>

SIF  
>(<em>pained<em>)  
>I am sorry, Jane Foster - but you cannot.<p>

JANE  
>No, you don't understand. I have to go back. My people may be in danger.<p>

Eir and Sif exchange a look.

JANE  
>What? Send me back through the Bifrost. I can't stay here any longer.<p>

Sif hesitates before speaking again.

SIF  
>(<em>quietly<em>)  
>The Bifrost was destroyed in the battle for Asgard. And the All-Father - he destroyed Loki's passages to Midgard to prevent the fire-demons from going that way.<br>(_beat_)  
>I am sorry.<p>

Jane looks at Sif in dismay and alarm.

JANE  
>I'm trapped here?<p>

SIF  
>Perhaps your device -<p>

JANE  
>(<em>bitterly<em>)  
>It won't work without a power source. So unless you have another stone -<p>

Sif shakes her head, and says nothing. She looks down.

SIF  
>There is more. Jane Foster - you should know -<p>

Sif hesitates, and looks up at Jane.

SIF  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Thor is dead.<p>

There is a long, terrible pause.

JANE  
>(<em>dumbfounded<em>)  
>No. No - that can't be.<p>

SIF  
>It is. Heimdall saw it himself - Thor threw Surtur into the abyss, but at the cost of his own life. He saved us all.<p>

Jane is stunned, and stares at Sif for a long moment. Her eyes well up with tears, but she does not cry.

SIF  
>I know how much he meant to you, as indeed he meant to all of us. I am so sorry.<p>

JANE  
>- and Loki?<p>

SIF  
>Dead too, at Surtur's hand.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>shaking her head<em>)  
>I - I can't believe it. And Odin. To lose two sons -<p>

SIF  
>(<em>sharply<em>)  
>One son. Do not mourn Loki. If it were not for him, Asgard would not have been attacked, and the All-Father -<p>

She trails off, and then continues, with force:

SIF  
>Loki deserved his death.<p>

Jane looks troubled, but says nothing. Sif's expression softens, and she puts a hand on Jane's shoulder.

SIF  
>You should rest. I will return for you soon.<p>

2.** EXT. JOTUNHEIM WILDERNESS - DUSK  
><strong>  
>A deafening whistling sound, then a powerful explosion. AERIAL SHOT of a cloud of dust; as it clears away, we see a dark crater, with dark veins of cracking ice radiating outward. The camera pans down to view the horizon - a BODY, prone, silhouetted in the moonlight. The shot lingers until two other figures walk up. One of the newcomers - SKADI - gives the prone body a savage kick.<p>

SKAÐI  
>(<em>O.S.<em>)  
>Get up.<p>

There's a low moan from the body, but no movement. The newcomer kicks the body again - much harder, this time.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>O.S.<em>)  
>I said get up.<p>

The body stirs and then drops prone again. Skadi draws a sword and prods the body with it.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>quieter<em>)  
>Tell me your name, creature, and I will free you from this life.<p>

BODY  
>Thor...Loki.<p>

Skadi's gaze narrows. The second figure turns to Skadi.

BREÐI  
>He is delirious.<p>

She drops to one knee beside the body. Skadi's voice is quiet, but menacing:

SKAÐI  
>(<em>to the body<em>)  
>You are not Thor. And Loki is dead.<p>

The camera draws near and it becomes clear that the figure is SURTUR. He turns his broken face to Skadi and coughs weakly, sputtering blood.

SURTUR  
>Loki... is not dead.<p>

CLOSE ON Skadi's face - exquisite and angry.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>in a savage whisper<em>)  
>What did you say?<p> 


	2. Scene 3

3. **EXT. NASTRÖND - DAY**

WIDE SHOT of a bright, blindingly white beach, and white dunes beyond. In the foreground, black, oily waters lap at the shore. In the midground, at the high-tide point, there is a wide, ragged stripe of unrecognizeable black lumps -

- dead bodies.

CLOSE ON two bare feet - greying flesh cris-crossed by long, bright red gashes. PAN LEFT up the length of a body dressed in green armor so badly broken it's nearly unrecognizeable. The camera stops on the prone, lifeless profile of LOKI.

His face is grey, battered, and bloody. For a long, tense moment, the shot lingers: the only sound is of waves rolling up against the shore. Then, suddenly, he coughs - a wet, ragged, shallow cough that sends a black liquid gurgling up out of his mouth.

Loki rolls to one side, comes to his knees, and coughs up more black liquid onto the shore. When the coughing finally stops, he looks slowly up for the first time at the length of the beach. The shot lingers on thousands of Einherjar bodies that have washed up nearby.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_O.S., triumphant_)  
>Urd! Come quick, I found one.<p>

Loki looks up. RACK FOCUS to a woman about forty to fifty years old, tall and lean and muscular with bronze skin and brilliant white hair, dressed in a shapeless black shift and long gray coat.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_to Loki_)  
>What is your name?<p>

His mouth moves, but no words come out. He's stunned. Verdandi takes a knee and shakes him by the shoulder.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>I said, what is your name?<p>

He presses his eyes closed and, upon opening them, begins again.

LOKI  
><span>I - my name is Loki. Of...

He hesitates.

LOKI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>Of Asgard.<p>

The woman raises both eyebrows in surprise, but says nothing.

LOKI  
><span>(_slowly_)  
>Who are you? And where are we?<p>

By now another figure is approaching - a woman of similar age and similar dress, but with bright, copper-red hair. Verdandi stands as the second woman arrives.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_to the other woman_)  
>He says he is Loki. Odin's Jötunn prince.<p>

URD  
><span>(_frowning_)  
>That seems...unlikely.<p>

LOKI  
><span>You know who I am?

VERDANDI  
><span>(_laughs_)  
>Of course we do. You might say that's our business.<p>

Loki narrows his gaze, interested.

LOKI  
><span>(_slowly_)  
>You're Norns. Fate-spinners.<p>

VERDANDI  
><span>(_cheerfully_)  
>There, you see? He still has his wits.<p>

LOKI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>But if you are, then - then we -<p>

URD  
><span>- are in Hel.

LOKI  
><span>Am I dead?

VERDANDI  
><span>(_amiably_)  
>Not yet.<p>

There is a sudden, loud CRACKING SOUND from the sky. The two women look up, and Loki looks up too. The sky is quickly turning from a bright, nondescript gray to an inky black.

LOKI  
><span>Is Thor here? My - the other prince?

The two women exchange a look.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_carefully_)  
>...No.<p>

LOKI  
><span>Then I must go back. Can you help me?

Urd addresses herself to Verdandi, not Loki.

URD  
><span>If he is who he says he is, we cannot interfere.

VERDANDI  
><span>If he is who he says he is, he doesn't belong on this beach.  
>(<em>looks back at Loki<em>)  
>Not yet.<p>

There is another loud cracking sound, followed by the distant, harrowing sound of a scream of pain.

LOKI  
><span>(_with considerable effort_)  
>Please.<p>

VERDANDI  
><span>(_to Urd_)  
>There is only one way to find out.<p>

URD  
><span>(_coldly_)  
>You're as soft as ever. Better to leave him. If he dies, he dies.<p>

VERDANDI  
><span>(_firmly_)  
>We can't leave him, sister - and you know it. Not here. It's no accident that we found him alive.<p>

A terrible, DEAFENING SCREAM comes from somewhere out at sea, and all three people turn to look. WIDE SHOT of the black ocean, and what appears to be a great serpent surfacing in it. Verdandi turns back to Loki.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>Get up. You're going to need to run - <em>right now<em>.


	3. Scenes 4-5

**4.** **EXT. VALHALLA RUINS - SUNSET**

Jane is standing at the broken edge of what was once the Bifröst, looking out at the shattered dome beyond. The sky is a splendid, glowing fanfare of jewel tones - purples and reds and blues.

HEIMDALL  
><span>(_O.S_.)  
>You should be careful here, Jane Foster -<p>

CUT TO Heimdall, who has appeared behind her.

HEIMDALL  
><span>(continuing)  
>- it is a long way down.<p>

Jane turns to face him. Her expression is clouded; she is upset. At length, she nods toward the black expanse below.

JANE  
><span>What happens - when you fall?

HEIMDALL  
><span>I do not know.

Heimdall takes one step toward the edge. Standing beside Jane, he too looks down into the chasm.

HEIMDALL  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>The Aesir believe that this abyss is death. But then, for the Aesir, there are many kinds of death. And from some, you can even return.<p>

Heimdall smiles lightly.

HEIMDALL  
><span>I like to think there always are...possibilities.

Jane says nothing, but looks down at the ragged edge where the Bifrost was broken.

JANE  
><span>A nice thought.

HEIMDALL  
><span>But not one you share.

JANE  
><span>(_sharply_)  
>Not really, no.<p>

She sighs, and raises her hands a little, palms forward, in a gesture of apology.

JANE  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>I'm sorry. Today just - isn't my day.<br>(_beat_)  
>I'm something of a fish out of water now. I have no way to get home. Certainly no-one here needs a scientist. And the only person who-<p>

Jane trails off.

JANE  
><span>(_dully_)  
>It doesn't matter.<p>

HEIMDALL  
><span>Do not despair, Jane Foster. You have many friends here. And in truth, I do not think that Thor is dead.

Jane pulls her cloak around her; her face is grave. RACK FOCUS to Heimdall, who looks at Jane with interest.

HEIMDALL  
><span>(_gently_)  
>For what it is worth, I do not believe Loki is dead either.<p>

Jane doesn't move an inch, but looks sharply at Heimdall.

JANE  
><span>Loki?

HEIMDALL  
>It was Loki who saved your life. Even in his last moments. When he might have saved his own.<br>(_beat_)  
>I have seen many strange things in my time. That, I must say, was one of the most unusual.<p>

Jane looks at Heimdall in confusion and surprise before looking away again. There is a pause before she speaks.

JANE  
><span>Everyone back home must assume I'm dead by now anyway.

Heimdall looks into the distance, his eyes unfocused for a moment.

HEIMDALL  
><span>They do not. Even now, they search for you.  
>(<em>bemused<em>)  
>I - think they are trying to build another gate.<p>

He looks back at Jane.

HEIMDALL  
><span>(_smiling_)  
>Yours are a remarkably persistent people.<p>

Jane returns a faint smile. In the background, there is the sound of footsteps. They turn to look: an EINHERJAR MESSENGER approaches.

MESSENGER  
><span>(_nodding_)  
>Gjallarholder. Jane Foster. The All-Father and the Lady Sif are asking for you.<p>

TRACKING SHOT, in profile, of Jane and Heimdall walking back into the Aesir camp. As they approach Odin's tent, we see Sif standing outside. The shot follows all three inside. An Aesir ATTENDANT follows them in and stands watch at the entrance to the tent.

**5. INT. ODIN'S TENT - SUNSET**

Within the tent, Odin is lying on a bed. Sif and Heimdall both salute Odin in the traditional way - one fist to the chest, one knee to the ground. Jane remains standing, a few steps behind the others.

ODIN  
><span>Rise, _beskyttere_. There's no need -

He coughs, and it's a weak, rasping sound. The cough grows faster and has a shallow, liquid nature to it.

ODIN  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>- no need for ceremony. Not now.<p>

Heimdall and Sif both rise.

ODIN  
><span>(_with difficulty_)  
>I do not have long. And what I have to say I would say to both of you - you who are as near to children as I have left.<p>

Odin addresses himself to Heimdall.

ODIN  
><span>Heimdall - Gjallarholder - I have a particular favor to ask of you.

HEIMDALL  
><span>Anything, All-Father.

ODIN  
><span>Surtur's armies damaged Valhalla - but they have not yet destroyed it. This place has always been our home, and someday it will be our home again. I need you to choose from the Einherjar your hundred best - and rebuild the garrison here. I need you to guard what is left of Valhalla.

Odin takes a deep, shuddering breath.

ODIN  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>And as for your sister -<p>

He addresses himself to Sif.

ODIN  
><span>- what I ask of you, I do not ask lightly. I have always prized your counsel in matters of war. You and Thor share - shared - the same fire, but you always had a foresight that he did not. Our people need that fire now - and that wisdom.

Odin gestures to the attendant, who steps forward. In his hands is a bundle, wrapped in purple fabric. Odin nods, and the attendant unwraps the bundle - revealing the two broken halves of the spear GUNGNIR.

SIF  
><span>(_shaking her head_)  
>All-Father, no -<p>

ODIN  
><span>It no longer has its power. But its meaning is true as it ever was. Whosoever holds it is is Asgard's King -

Odin looks up at Sif.

ODIN  
><span>- or its Queen.

SIF  
><span>(_with feeling_)  
>No, All-Father. I cannot. You -<p>

ODIN  
><span>(_firmly_)  
>This is not a request. This is my final command.<p>

With hesitation, Sif takes the bundle from the attendant.

SIF  
><span>I am so sorry - for your losses.

ODIN  
><span>(_smiling_)  
>Do not mourn. I go to join my sons, and my beloved wife. And they will be honored to know that you are Queen.<br>(_beat_)  
>Lead our people to safety, <em>min rogn<em>. Once you have done that, perhaps you can reclaim our home.

SIF  
><span>(_hoarsely_)  
>I will honor you, All-Father.<p>

TRACKING SHOT of Sif as she bows once more to Odin, turns, and walks out of the tent. The shot follows her as she continues through the tent city of Aesir refugees with Gungnir in her arms. There is the sound of a MOURNFUL HORN in the distance, and she stops in her tracks. A 360-DEGREE TRACKING PAN centered on Sif's face shows both the depth of her grief and the passage of time: when the shot comes full-circle, night has passed and the sun is rising. There is the indistinct sound of speech, becoming more and more clear as it is repeated:

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_O.S._)  
>My queen.<p>

Sif blinks slowly, and turns to see her friend and fighting partner VOLSTAGG, at her elbow.

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>Our scouts say that the second wave of Surtur's demons will be upon us by nightfall.<br>(_beat_)  
>What are our orders?<p>

Sif narrows her gaze, and almost imperceptibly tightens her grip on Gungnir.

SIF  
><span>Have our people ready to move in three hours.  
>(<em>looking back out across the camp<em>)  
>We're going to Vanaheim.<p> 


	4. Scene 6

**6. EXT. JOTUNHEIM WILDERNESS - MORNING**

WIDE SHOT of the Jötunheim horizon - bleak and terrible and cold. Against the blue light of the rising sun, two figures can be seen in silhouette. One of them throws a spade's worth of dirt onto a mound, then tamps the dirt down with one foot. CUT TO Skadi, crouched over Surtur's makeshift grave. She smoothes the dirt over with one hand.

BREÐI  
><span>What will you do now?

SKAÐI  
><span>(_gravely_)  
>I will find Loki.<p>

She stands up, and brushes her hands off on her thighs.

SKAÐI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>And then I will kill him myself.<p>

Bredi turns and gives Skadi a curious look.

SKAÐI  
><span>It was Loki who framed me, so long ago. Loki, whose lies caused the All-Father to banish me here - to this miserable hell-hole.

Her expression hardens, and she shakes her head.

SKAÐI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>All these years, I believed he was already dead. I admit, part of me is delighted to have been wrong. Destroying him will give me tremendous satisfaction.<p>

BREÐI  
><span>But you cannot leave Jotunheim.

Skadi smiles faintly, closes her eyes, and lifts her chin. She inhales deeply through her nose.

SKAÐI  
><span>I can now. The All-Father's magic that held me here is broken. I can feel it.

BREÐI  
><span>That may be. But he is still a prince of Asgard, with magic of his own. He could be anywhere.

SKAÐI  
><span>You're right, of course. We can't expect to find him on our own.  
>(<em>beat<em>)  
>But I know someone who can. Someone who can see across the Nine Realms - and beyond.<p>

She looks to Bredi.

SKAÐI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>Are you ready?<p>

Bredi nods.

Skadi extends her arms beside her, palms-down. She flicks her wrists and turns her hands palms-up.

There is a DEEP RUMBLE from within the earth, and the ground on either side of Skadi splits open with a DEAFENING CRACK. From the fissures, two ENORMOUS DRAGONS emerge - each one at least a hundred feet long, with snow-white, scaly flesh, vast leathery wings, and bright, cobalt-blue eyes. One of the dragons opens its mouth, revealing three rows of razor-sharp fangs - it gives a long, haunting call that echoes across the empty wilderness.

Skadi flicks her wrists again, palms-down, and the two dragons bow low to the ground. She grabs one by its scales and pulls herself up so she is sitting astride its great neck. She turns to Bredi.

SKAÐI  
><span>(_grinning_)  
>Let's go.<p> 


	5. Scene 7

**7. EXT. NASTRÖND - DAY**

CONTRAST CUT to Loki, Verdandi and Urd, running at full speed inland across the beach of the dead. CLOSE SHOTS of their faces and their feet as they hurtle forward - away from the water, across the sand, and toward a tangled black forest and steep gray cliffs rising up beyond. Loki is the slowest of the three - still pale and bloody, he stumbles now and then across a corpse in his path. The shot widens to show their pursuer -

- an enormous, blue-black SERPENT. The creature is some two hundred feet long, and its massive, muscular body is at least twenty feet in diameter. AERIAL SHOT of the massive snake speeding toward the three in seemingly effortless concertina motion.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_shouting_)  
>Make for the woods! There's a door-<p>

Her shout is cut off as the snake's great head slams into the ground behind her with a tremendous CRASH. Jaws open, it snaps at her - she narrowly dodges it.

The three run on into the woods. The snake follows, and there are DEAFENING CRACKS as it brings down tall black trees in its wake. As the serpent draws up close to Urd, she turns, gestures with one arm, and over one shoulder shouts:

URD  
><span>_Steinkjøtt_!

The snake, which had been only inches from her heels, stops short: it seems to slam into some invisible barrier. It is stunned for a moment - but then quick resumes its pursuit.

Loki, meanwhile, has reached the place where the sheer cliff face rises up from the earth. It is for all practical purposes a rock wall - there is no visible door. He gestures toward the cliff with both hands, but nothing happens. He tries again - same result.

Loki looks briefly in dismay at his hands, before looking back up at the cliff.

LOKI  
><span>(_shouting_)  
>There is no door!<p>

He looks back, and Urd and Verdandi are still running toward him at full speed. The snake is close now, its jaws wide open. At this distance the clotted blood between its massive fangs can be seen.

LOKI  
><span>(_louder, more urgent_)  
>There is no d-<p>

THUD! Before he can finish, Verdandi rushes at Loki and Urd, sacks them, and carries them forward. For a moment, the cliff face shimmers, and the three pass through. As they do, the cliff becomes solid again, and the snake crashes into it with a LOUD CRASH.


	6. Scene 8

**8. INT. A CAVERN IN HEL - DAY**

Loki, Urd, and Verdandi tumble forward; it is pitch-black. There is a pause, then:

URD  
><span>(_breathless, whispering_)  
><em>Santlett<em>.

One by one, tiny globes of light appear. They rise upward like bubbles, casting an eerie blueish glow.

For the first time, we can see that the three runners have landed in a vast cave, hundreds of feet across and as high as the cliff itself had been. Where they have landed is rocky, but just ahead of them the cave slopes downward and evens out into a smooth, level floor. Beyond that, a large, square doorway leads further into the darkness.

As Urd releases more lights into the air, Loki dusts himself off and slowly comes to his feet.

LOKI  
><span>What was that?

CUT TO Verdandi, sitting on the ground nearby. She hasn't gotten up; she's been rummaging through her belongings for something to eat.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_around a mouthful of food)  
><em>Mmf - Nidhogg.

LOKI  
><span>(_incredulous_)  
>I've seen Nidhogg. They were nowhere near that size.<p>

URD  
><span>You have seen the babies. That -

She gestures back the way they came in.

URD  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>- that was the mother.<br>(_beat_)  
>It gnaws on the bodies it finds on the beach. You would have been one of those bodies, had my soft-hearted sister not saved your life.<p>

Urd looks at Verdandi in dismay.

URD  
><span>And you: how can you eat at a time like this?

VERDANDI  
><span>(_swallowing_)  
>What? I'm hungry.<p>

URD  
><span>Fine. I am going back out. The serpent has passed - for now - and I still have my rounds to make.

She gives Verdandi a scathing look.

URD  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>As do you.<p>

Verdandi swallows a bite of her food, and slowly comes to her feet.

VERDANDI  
><span>I'll join you. But first I'll take him to see her.

Urd scoffs. Loki raises an eyebrow.

LOKI  
><span>"Her"?

VERDANDI  
><span>Hela. If you want to leave this realm - or see your brother ever again - you'll need her permission.

LOKI  
><span>(_coldly_)  
>I need no permission.<p>

VERDANDI  
><span>(_lightly_)  
>Actually, you do. You may be a prince of Asgard - or Jotunheim - or what-have you - but here, Hela has dominion.<br>(_beat_)  
>It was Odin who made it so.<p>

URD  
><span>(_to Verdandi_)  
>Suit yourself. But when she turns you back at the gate, do not say I did not warn you.<p>

Without another word, Urd turns and steps back through the rock wall through which they had come.

LOKI  
><span>(_looking around_)  
>So what is this place?<p>

VERDANDI  
><span>It is the beginning of the Gjallarbrú - the path to Hela's palace at Éljúðnir.

LOKI  
><span>When I tried to reveal the door to this cave, nothing happened.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_nodding_)  
>Your magic will not work here. In any other realm your magic would draw on the energy all around you - in the air, in the water. But here, there is no energy to draw. This place truly is dead.<p>

She begins walking toward the square doorway that leads further into the cave. Loki follows.

VERDANDI  
><span>You may see things, on the path. Memories of the past. Glimpses of the living world as it is now. Even visions of the future.

Verdandi turns to look at Loki momentarily.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>I am sure I don't need to tell you not to trust everything you see.<p>

They pass through the doorway. Ahead of them, the cave gives way to a vast, sprawling LABYRINTH - miles and miles in every direction. Urd's lights fan out across the labyrinth like fireflies.

Loki briefly turns to look back at the entrance to the cave. For just an instant, he catches a fleeting glimpse of someone passing the doorway and looking in at him -

- it's Jane.

He stops in his tracks, momentarily stunned. Verdandi stops as well.

VERDANDI  
><span>What? What did you see?

LOKI  
><span>(_shaking his head_)  
>Nothing.<p> 


	7. Scene 9

**9. EXT. ASGARD WILDERNESS - DAY**

AERIAL SHOT of the Aesir refugees, moving slowly across the wide gold plains of the Asgard countryside. About thirty-thousand people are all that is left of the Aesir people. Many of them are traveling on foot; others move on horseback or in large carts. CUT to Sif, Hogun, and Fandral, riding at the front, already in mid-conversation. Jane and Volstagg are riding a few paces behind them.

FANDRAL  
><span>There is still time.

SIF  
><span>(_firmly_)  
>Fandral, you are to me like a blood brother, but we are <em>not<em> having this discussion again.

FANDRAL  
><span>Every day we travel further from Asgard is a day lost -

SIF  
><span>The decision is already made.

FANDRAL  
><span>Then the decision is wrong -

Sif shoots him a warning glance.

FANDRAL  
><span>- my Queen.  
>(<em>beat<em>)  
>If we reach Vanaheim - <em>if<em> - then we're still on foreign soil, trying to fight this battle in a land we know nothing about. And more importantly, we have no reason to believe the Vanir will come to our aid. The Concordat -

SIF  
><span>(_interrupting_)  
>The Concordat still holds. Our relations with the Vanir may not be what they once were, but there are some promises that cannot be broken.<p>

FANDRAL  
><span>That promise can be broken, and I wager it will be broken in the face of an existential threat like this one.

SIF  
><span>The Concordat was made for precisely that kind of threat.

FANDRAL  
><span>The Concordat is at least a thousand years old! And how much have Aesir-Vanir relations deteriorated since then? Lest we forget, there was a war -

SIF  
><span>(_interrupting_)  
>- but then there was a peace. Hard-won and long-fought, but peace all the same.<p>

Sif looks at Fandral for a long moment, her face grave.

SIF  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>I know that you think I am naive. But you would have me pit an army of children and cripples against Muspel's horde. My plan might fail - but yours is guaranteed to.<p>

FANDRAL  
><span>Sif - my Queen - if we do not turn and fight now, we will bleed out at the feet of the Vanir, and they will do nothing.

Fandral scoffs, and looks to Hogun.

FANDRAL  
><span>You know what I say is true. They are your people, after all. Come on, man, speak up.

Hogun says nothing, but only raises an eyebrow to Fandral.

FANDRAL  
><span>(_sarcastically_)  
>Oh, just as helpful and conversational as usual. Thanks.<p>

Hogun smiles amiably.

CUT TO Jane and Volstagg, riding a few feet behind.

VOLSTAGG  
>(<em>to Jane<em>)  
>Are you alright? You seem ill.<p>

JANE  
>I - I'm a little out of sorts. I had a strange dream last night.<br>(_beat_)  
>It's nothing.<br>(_clearly wanting to change the subject_)  
>So what's this "Concordat"?<p>

VOLSTAGG  
><span>An agreement, forged ages ago, when the realms were young. By its terms, the Vanir and the Aesir agreed to come to each other's aid, if either realm was ever threatened.

JANE  
><span>Sounds handy.

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_nodding_)  
>If it is honored, it will be. But a great deal has changed since it was struck. The All-Father increased his power over all the realms, including Vanaheim. And he claimed exclusive dominion over your people, on Midgard. Neither of these things pleased the Vanir.<p>

JANE  
><span>What is Vanaheim like?

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_thoughtfully_)  
>Very different from Asgard. Where Asgard is all plains and mountains, Vanaheim is all hills and dark forests. And the Vanir don't have cities, as we do - they are nomads, living in tents.<p>

Volstagg chuckles.

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>So now we will have <em>that<em> in common, at least.

JANE  
><span>But Hogun - he's a Vanir.

VOLSTAGG  
><span>He is. And not just any Vanir - he is their crown prince.

JANE  
><span>(_sputtering_)  
>Wait - what? Seriously?<p>

Volstagg nods.

VOLSTAGG  
><span>He is the oldest son of their king - and a distant relation of Queen Frigga, may her name be a blessing.

He inclines his head a little.

JANE  
><span>Then what is he doing here, with all of you?

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_shrugging_)  
>He was Vanaheim's only emissary to Valhalla for some hundred years. Then at some point he decided to make the change permanent.<p>

Volstagg nods toward Sif, a very faint grin on his face.

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_continuing, drily_)  
>I can't imagine why.<p>

Jane opens her mouth to ask another question, but she is interrupted when Fandral drops back to join them.

FANDRAL  
><span>(_to himself_)  
>Stubborn woman!<p>

VOLSTAGG  
><span>That stubborn woman is your Queen. And our All-Mother.

FANDRAL  
><span>(_laughing_)  
>"All-Mother"! Can you imagine? Sif is about as maternal as a...Nidhogg.<p>

JANE  
><span>(_to Volstagg_)  
>Sounds like someone's a little jealous.<p>

FANDRAL  
><span>Jealous! Me, never. If I were king, they would have to hide me away for my safety, and the world would be deprived of seeing this -  
>(<em>gestures<em>)  
>- this beautiful face.<p>

He sighs in exasperation.

FANDRAL  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>In any case, it is not that I think Sif is wrong, necessarily. But I do have a bad feeling about all this.<p>

JANE  
><span>(_bitterly_)  
>You and me both. But at least, when push comes to shove, you can defend yourselves from whatever comes at you.<p>

Fandral and Volstagg exchange a confused look.

FANDRAL  
><span>Who's "Push"?

VOLSTAGG  
><span>Where's "Shove"?

Jane rolls her eyes, and makes a dismissive gesture.

FANDRAL  
><span>Though come to think of it, that is something, at least, that we can do something about.

JANE  
><span>What is?

FANDRAL  
><span>We can teach you how to survive here. How to fight, and how to live off the land. Give you some skills of your own. And this big bag of meat here can be your punching-bag.

VOLSTAGG  
><span>Oh, thanks.

JANE  
><span>(_surprised, doubtful_)  
>Really?<p>

Volstagg shrugs. Fandral nods vigorously.

FANDRAL  
><span>Absolutely. It will keep us out of trouble on this journey, and give you some peace of mind. What do you say?

Jane thinks about it for a moment -

JANE  
><span>What the hell.

Fandral beams, and claps Jane on the shoulder, sending her lurching forward.

FANDRAL  
><span>Storartet! When we camp down for the night, come find me.

Without another word, Fandral pulls his horse away from Jane and Volstagg, and rides away toward the back of the group.

JANE  
><span>(_to Volstagg_)  
>This could be a terrible idea.<p>

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_grinning_)  
>Come now, Jane Foster. What is the worst that could happen?<p>

CLOSE CUT to Jane's face, skeptical. Behind her, the colors of the sky quickly shift - in an instant it is...


	8. Scene 10

**10. EXT. ASGARD WILDERNESS - DUSK**

...dusk. ZOOM OUT from Jane's face to show her, now dressed in Aesir sparring gear, on the ground. Volstagg stands across from her, and Fandral reclines against a nearby rock, intermittently taking bites out of an apple.

FANDRAL  
><span>Again. Stop trying to jump back - instead, roll away from him and get back up.

Jane slowly comes to her feet.

JANE  
><span>(_frustrated_)  
>He's huge -<p>

She nods to Volstagg.

JANE  
><span>(_to Volstagg_)  
>- no offense.<p>

Volstagg shrugs.

JANE  
><span>(_to Fandral_)  
>And I'm tiny. I can't get away from him fast enough.<p>

Fandral takes another bite from the apple.

FANDRAL  
><span>(_his mouth full_)  
>Your small size can help you.<br>(_swallowing_)  
>Tuck your knees into your chest, and roll over one shoulder. Pivot on that shoulder. Then roll completely backward - and get up.<p>

He nods to Volstagg. Volstagg lunges forward and swings at Jane. It's a slow punch - not designed to kill. Jane falls backwards, but this time, rolls backward over her right shoulder and comes to her feet again.

JANE  
><span>(_catching her breath_)  
>I'll be damned.<p>

FANDRAL  
><span>(_grinning_)  
>Again!<p>

JANE  
><span>Oh, come o-

She is interrupted when Volstagg lunges at her again.

EXTENDED MONTAGE of shots of Jane and Volstagg sparring while Fandral, always eating an apple, looks on: across different days, in different outfits, in different places. In the early shots Jane is steadily improving at dodging Volstagg's attacks; in the later shots, she begins attacking Volstagg herself, first disarming him, and then aiming to inflict damage. In the last shot, Volstagg tries to attack Jane with a short stick (a dummy knife); Jane dodges his attack, grabs his arm from the outside, and forces him to "stab himself" with the weapon. Volstagg drops to the ground.

Fandral puts one hand up in the air.

FANDRAL  
><span>Enough! Let us rest, I am exhausted.

CUT to Jane and Volstagg, both drenched in sweat and both covered in bruises.

JANE  
><span>(_sarcastically_)  
>You. <em>You're<em> exhausted.

FANDRAL  
><span>I am. This is hard work.

He winks at Jane.

Jane looks around her. The three of them are on a low hill, and the Aesir are camped-down for the night all around them. There are flat plains as far as the eye can see, except for one massive mountain, behind which the sun is setting.

She nods in the direction of the mountain.

JANE  
><span>What's that?

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_slowly coming to his feet_)  
>Baldrshol. Baldr's Hill - it marks the easternmost border of the colonized Aesir lands, and the beginning of the wastes that lay between Asgard and Vanaheim.<p>

JANE  
><span>Baldr?

Fandral and Volstagg exchange a look. For a moment, it's not clear which one is going to reply.

FANDRAL  
><span>Thor's brother.

JANE  
><span>(_puzzled_)  
>A third brother?<p>

Fandral nods.

FANDRAL  
><span>The dreamer. It was Baldr, not Thor, who was the oldest - the one meant to inherit the All-Father's throne. But he was killed, hundreds of years ago, by the woman he was supposed to marry.

Fandral takes a bite of his apple.

FANDRAL  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>It was a shame, really. Everyone loved Baldr.<br>(_laughs_)  
>Well, except Loki. They hated each other since childhood.<p>

Jane raises an eyebrow.

JANE  
><span>Oh?

VOLSTAGG  
><span>To make matters worse, Baldr's betrothed betrayed him - with Loki. Or so they say. She claimed she was innocent - but only Baldr believed her. The wedding was called off, despite Baldr's protests. She was sent home in shame.

FANDRAL  
><span>Until she returned, years later, and murdered Baldr in cold blood.

VOLSTAGG  
><span>(_emphatically_)  
>...or so they say.<p>

FANDRAL  
><span>Right. There was always something suspicious about that whole affair.

JANE  
><span>So what happened to her? This -

She trails off, not knowing the woman's name. Fandral supplies it:

FANDRAL  
><span>- Skadi. Odin banished her to the wastes of Jotunheim for all eternity. A fate worse than death, in a prison made of ice.

Fandral brushes himself off and comes to his feet.

FANDRAL  
><span>(_continuing, gravely_)  
>For her sake, I hope she died there.<p> 


	9. Scene 11

**11. INT. LABYRINTH IN HEL - EVENING**

CUT TO two figures in silhouette, making their way down a dark tunnel toward an eerie, blueish light in the distance. They talk as they walk:

LOKI  
><span>So you can use magic here - but I cannot.

VERDANDI  
><span>I belong here. In a very real sense, I am part of this place. You - you're not.  
>(<em>beat<em>)  
>Not yet, anyway.<p>

LOKI  
><span>(_smiling_)  
>I suppose I have you to thank for that.<p>

Verdandi gives Loki a strange look.

VERDANDI  
><span>Don't thank me just yet.

Ahead of them, the horizon splits open into a blinding blue light. After a moment the light fades, revealing a wide cavern, lit from above by moonlight that pours in through a narrow hole. The cavern is partially flooded - about three inches deep in water. The moonlight reflects off the water in every direction.

At the center of the cavern is an outcropping of rocks; slumped against it and chained to it is a teenaged boy. His face is younger and he lacks his armor, but it is unmistakably YOUNG LOKI.

Loki is shocked. Then he's angry. In an instant, he turns to Verdandi, his voice a savage whisper:

LOKI  
><span>What in Hel is this?

He lunges at her, and seizes her by the throat.

LOKI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>Explain yourself, witch. What is this?<p>

Verdandi makes a small gesture with one free hand, and for just an instant, she becomes insubstantial. She steps backward, beyond his grasp.

VERDANDI  
><span>No need to get personal. I didn't create this. It's _your_ memory.

She shrugs.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>Or future. Who can say.<p>

Loki looks back into the cavern - at himself. Verdandi leans toward Loki:

VERDANDI  
><span>You don't have to whisper, you know. He can't hear or see you.

LOKI  
><span>(_shaken_)  
>What does it mean?<p>

VERDANDI  
><span>I told you you would see things in here. Only you will know what they mean.  
>(<em>glancing back into the cavern<em>)  
>There must be something here that you're meant to see.<p>

LOKI  
><span>(_bitterly_)  
>Or someone.<p>

Verdandi raises an eyebrow.

VERDANDI  
><span>Oh?

LOKI  
><span>Odin's most beloved son.

VERDANDI  
><span>Thor.

Loki shakes his head.

LOKI  
><span>No. That came later.

There is the sound of footsteps coming closer; then, YOUNG BALDR enters the cavern. He, too, is a young man - dressed head to toe in a blue metallic armor that is iridescent in the moonlight. He's as tall as Thor, but his features are more refined; elegant, even. His hair and beard are fire-red.

WIDE SHOT of Young Baldr crossing the cavern to the place where YOUNG LOKI is chained.

YOUNG BALDR  
><span>Wake up.

There is no response. Young Baldr makes a gesture with one hand, and the water near his feet gathers, takes shape, and rises up in a solid mass. With another gesture, he SLAPS Young Loki in the face with the wall of water. Young Loki groans - he's awake.

YOUNG BALDR  
><span>Are you ready to apologize?

YOUNG LOKI  
><span>(_slowly, with effort_)  
>I owe you no apology.<p>

VERDANDI  
><span>(_to Loki_)  
>Apologize for what?<p>

LOKI_  
><span>_(_to Verdandi_)  
>I...ruined a feast.<p>

VERDANDI  
><span>(_to Loki_)  
>A feast?<p>

LOKI  
><span>(_to Verdandi)  
><em>An engagement feast.  
>(<em>beat<em>)  
>You are sure they cannot see us?<p>

Verdandi nods. Loki begins walking toward the center of the cavern. SLOW 180 PAN from Loki to Young Baldr and Young Loki, until all three are together in one shot.

YOUNG BALDR  
><span>Well? Do you not have anything to say for yourself? If you apologize - if you beg - I may consider freeing you.

YOUNG LOKI  
><span>(_sneering_)  
>You're as stupid as Thor. Twice as stupid, if you expect me to ask <em>you<em> for forgiveness.

YOUNG BALDR  
><span>You're such a child.

YOUNG LOKI  
><span>Come on. It was a joke and you know it.

YOUNG BALDR  
><span>She didn't. She is lucky her people even took her back. I may never see her again.

YOUNG LOKI  
><span>Then she is a fool, and you should thank me for saving you from a terrible, stupid wife.

Without warning, Young Baldr BACKHANDS Young Loki; the sound echoes through the cavern like a shot.

YOUNG BALDR  
><span>Mongrel scum. I will never understand why the All-Father scraped you off the ground and kept you.

YOUNG LOKI  
><span>(_grinning, taunting_)  
>He needed at least one son with sense. He certainly could not count on gullible, idiot Baldr and his filthy whore bride.<p>

It seems for a moment as if Young Baldr is going to strike Young Loki again. The moment passes, though, and Young Baldr inhales deeply.

YOUNG BALDR  
><span>But that's where you're wrong, trickster. I am and always will be the favored son. You -

Young Baldr trails off, draws near to Young Loki, and crouches down. In a gesture that at first seems almost tender, he places his fingers to Young Loki's mouth. As he continues speaking, the sinister purpose of his gesture becomes clear. From beneath his fingers, something like black thread fans out above and below Young Loki's lips.

Young Baldr is sewing Young Loki's mouth shut.

YOUNG BALDR  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>- no-one will miss you, half-breed. In fact, no-one will even notice that you are gone. No-one will wonder about you, no-one will search for you, and no-one will mourn you. And by the time you see the light of day again, I will be your king.<p>

By now Verdandi has walked up to join Loki at the center of the cavern, just steps away from Young Baldr and Young Loki.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_to Loki_)  
>So he did free you?<p>

CUT TO Young Baldr, walking away. Young Loki, still at the rock, is thrashing and screaming - but no sound is coming out. Loki watches Young Baldr as he leaves the cavern.

LOKI  
><span>I freed myself. In time.

VERDANDI  
><span>(_to Loki_)  
>How much time?<p>

Loki turns back to Young Loki.

LOKI  
><span>(_quietly_)  
>Five hundred years.<p> 


	10. Scene 12

**12. EXT. VALHALLA RUINS - SUNSET**

WIDE SHOT of the broken Bifrost at sunset. Heimdall stands at the cliff's edge, facing the shattered dome. Both he and the broken bridge are in silhouette - stark contrast against the setting sun.

HEIMDALL  
><span>You tread lightly enough -

He turns.

HEIMDALL  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>But your friend is as loud as a troll.<p>

Behind him is Skadi, standing very still, her hands behind her back. Further off, in the distance, Bredi is facing away from them, his hands up in the air - weaving a spell. Heimdall quickly reaches for a stone set into the gauntlet on his left arm, but Skadi shakes her head.

SKAÐI  
><span>Don't bother. No-one will hear it.

Heimdall touches the stone anyway, but nothing happens. He narrows his gaze at Skadi.

HEIMDALL  
><span>What do you want?

SKAÐI  
><span>Do you know who I am?

HEIMDALL  
><span>I know you, murderer. I saw you bring down Baldr in the Queen's garden.

SKAÐI  
><span>Your eyes deceived you. It was the treacherous Loki who brought Baldr down - not me.

HEIMDALL  
>You and Loki deserved each other. You are as much a liar as he ever was.<p>

SKAÐI  
><span>"Was"?  
>(<em>scoffs<em>)  
>I know that the Aesir are a simple people, but you cannot really believe that Loki has changed. Once a monster, always a monster.<p>

HEIMDALL  
><span>(_coldly_)  
>What do you want?<p>

SKAÐI  
><span>Tell me where he is.

HEIMDALL  
><span>Obliterated, at Surtur's hand. There was nothing left to send over the Falls.  
>(<em>beat<em>)  
>You are too late, jötunnkvinne.<p>

She shakes her head and laughs.

SKAÐI  
><span>You can hide him from your vengeful sister - but not from me. I know he is alive. Tell me where he is, and I will spare your soldiers an ugly death.

HEIMDALL  
><span>You will get nothing from me.

SKAÐI  
><span>So be it.

Skadi draws two WICKED BLADES - each one like a cutlass, but with hooks at the ends of the blades and the bases of the hilts. She lunges at Heimdall, who steps quickly back out of her way and draws his own greatsword from behind his back. An EXTENDED SWORDFIGHT follows.

At one point Skadi gets some distance from Heimdall. She links her two blades together by their hooks, and flings the doubled weapon out at Heimdall. Its hooked hilt catches him in the cheek and tears a wide, ugly wound down to his jaw. He bellows in pain, but then grabs the weapon in one hand and pulls Skadi toward him. She falls at his feet.

Heimdall brings his sword down to strike Skadi, but she rolls away and the sword hits the earth with a great CRASH. Skadi grabs a handful of dirt and throws it up in Heimdall's face. He staggers back and she leaps at him - but her movement is stopped suddenly when Heimdall lunges forward out of the dust and PUNCHES her solidly in the face. There's blood everywhere.

BREDI  
><span>(_concerned, yelling_)  
>Skadi!<p>

SKAÐI  
><span>Stay there and hold that spell!

Heimdall comes forward after her, and the two exchange blows as Skadi uses her feet to propel herself away from him on the ground. Skadi slides backward into a rock and stops for an instant - it's long enough for Heimdall to knock Skadi's interlocked swords out of her hands. He has his sword at Skadi's throat:

HEIMDALL  
><span>Fredelig søvn, snødatter.

He is about to make the fatal cut when Skadi whispers through clenched teeth:

SKAÐI  
><span>(_breathlessly_)  
>I found your enchantress -<p>

She grins, but it's grisly, blood-spattered smile.

SKAÐI  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>Amora, was it?<p>

HEIMDALL  
><span>(_shaken_)  
>...You lie.<p>

SKAÐI  
><span>(_hissing_)  
>Living with the Norns, far beyond your sight. Until I found her. And took her.<p>

Heimdall hesitates, and for an instant, he lifts the sword from Skadi's throat. It's just long enough for Skadi to wrest her arm free, draw the knife from her hip scabbard, and drive the knife up between two plates in Heimdall's armor, and between his ribs. Heimdall groans in pain and falls back, clutching his side. Blood is pouring from between the plates.

Skadi seizes the opportunity, lunches forward and brings her bloodied hands to either side of Heimdall's face. Blue-white light flickers out around her fingers.

SKAÐI  
><span>(_savagely_)  
>Show me what you saw.<p>

In an instant, a series of images flash in rapid succession. The empty Asgard, with Valhalla removed. The final battle between Surtur, Thor, and Loki. Thor and Surtur going over the cliff's edge. Loki's selfless act, saving Jane. Loki falling to the ground unconscious. And then something unusual: a tall pale woman in black and green robes, wearing an elaborate black mask. She approaches Loki's body, and makes a small gesture. His body rises into the air, just a few inches off the ground. Then a moment later, both she and the body are gone.

Heimdall brings one arm up and swings at Skadi; the vision is broken. Skadi releases his face, and his head hits the ground with a THUD. His eyes shut again. He's still breathing, but in terrible condition.

Skadi turns, and shouts over her shoulder:

SKAÐI  
><span>Bredi! Bring him. We have no time to lose.


	11. Scene 13

**13. EXT. ASGARD WILDERNESS - NIGHT**

AERIAL SHOT approaching the Aesir camp, just at the edge of a steep cliff that gives way to a deep river-ravine beyond. Just beyond the camp is a narrow land-bridge that connects the camp-side cliffs in the west to the vast wasteland bordering Vanaheim in the east. There are three blue-white moons in the sky, but apart from their light the scene is nearly pitch-black.

CUT TO Sif, asleep in her tent. Even while sleeping, she clutches the now-mended spear Gungnir in her hands.

Suddenly, in the distance, there is a faint but audible HOWL, haunting and harrowing. CLOSE ON Sif's face as her eyes quickly open. In an instant, she is on her feet and across the tent, assembling her armor. The front flap of the tent flies open:

HOGUN  
>(<em>bursting in<em>)  
>Did you hear it too?<p>

SIF  
>I did.<p>

She quickly buckles on her cuirass and pauldrons.

SIF  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>What is it?<p>

HOGUN  
>(<em>shaking his head<em>)  
>I don't know.<br>(_beat_)  
>Are you ready to ride?<p>

Sif nods. The shot follows the two as they rush out of the tent, mount their horses and begin riding toward the back of the convoy encampment. An EXTENDED AERIAL SHOT follows them as they speed between the tents; in the distance the HOWL can be heard again, a little louder this time.

Hogun and Sif reach the end of the camp, where the ground rises up to a wide plateau. Hogun unhooks a spyglass from his belt, and lifts it; following his gaze, the camera WHIP PANS quickly westward down the plains to...

WOLVES! Two enormous creatures, each one the size of ten men, thundering down the plains toward the camp. Their flesh is black but glows as if filled with embers - just as Surtur's had.

HOGUN  
>Muspel wolves.<p>

He turns to Sif, his face pale.

SIF  
>(<em>in a whisper<em>)  
>Vanargandir.<p>

Hogun nods.

HOGUN  
>The forward scouts for what's left of Surtur's army.<p>

SIF  
>So they've caught up with us.<br>(_beat_)  
>How many did you see?<p>

HOGUN  
>Two. Not so many -<p>

SIF  
>- but more than enough. We have to warn the others.<p>

Scenes of chaos: QUICK CUTS to Sif and Hogun, riding back toward and through the camp. As they go. their shouts wake the Aesir refugees. All around the camp, torches are lit, tents are emptying, and the Aesir are mounting their horses and riding toward the land-bridge to the east.

SIF  
>(<em>shouting as she rides<em>)  
>Leave the tents and the supplies! Take only what you can carry!<p>

HOGUN  
>(<em>shouting to others<em>)  
>Two to a mount! Get to the bridge!<p>

Volstagg and Fandral ride up alongside Sif and Hogun in the center of the camp. All around them, the camp is in uproar - shouting, the sound of horses thundering by, and in the distance, the howls growing louder.

SIF  
>(<em>urgently<em>)  
>Brødre, I have never been gladder to see you. I need you to help me get these people to the other side. The bridge is weak - we can break it once we're across.<p>

VOLSTAGG  
>Of course.<p>

Without a word, Volstagg and Fandral ride away to round up the refugees. Sif turns her horse, too, but Hogun stops her:

HOGUN  
>Wait. Where is Jane Foster?<p>

Sif looks around at the increasingly empty camp. She shakes her head:

SIF  
>I do not know.<br>(_beat_)  
>She would train outside camp each night -<p>

HOGUN  
>I will find her. Get your people to the other side.<p>

He turns his horse, but Sif catches his arm.

SIF  
>(<em>hoarsely<em>)  
>Do not die.<p>

Hogun gives her a rare smile, then spurs his horse to a run.

WIDE SHOT of Hogun riding westward through the camp at full speed, then a QUICK PAN to show the wolves approaching from the opposite direction. He races the perimeter of the camp until he sees torchlight on a hill a little ways away. As he approaches at speed, we can see Jane, in silhouette, a sword in her hand and her headphones in her ears. Her own horse, nervous and pacing, is tethered to a low tree nearby.

Hogun draws a coin out from the back of his left glove and throws it; it hits Jane's sword with a loud clang. She stops, turns, and tugs her headphones from her ears.

JANE  
>What's w-<p>

There is a deafening HOWL, and the ground begins to shake. The wolves are close now.

HOGUN  
>Get on your horse and follow me!<p>

In an instant, Jane is across the hill and on her horse with an ease that speaks to the extent of her training. In one motion she slices the horse's tether in two, and she and Hogun are riding eastward again at all possible speed.

QUICK SHOTS of the wolves closing in, just behind them as they weave between the empty tents of what had been the Aesir camp. Hogun is ahead of Jane by only a few meters, and the wolves are closing in, their wide jaws SNAPPING at the legs of Jane's horse.

Just as the wolves are close enough to catch them, they reach the bridge. Hogun thunders across, but behind him the bridge begins to fracture. Without hesitation, Jane follows him just as a great wolf LUNGES for her -

- but as she crosses, the bridge gives way beneath her horse's hooves. She spurs her horse to jump for the far side, but it's not enough. In one awful instant, the wolves skid to a stop, Hogun makes it to the opposite side, and Jane and her horse TUMBLE DOWN the middle of the ravine. The only sound is the WOLVES' HOWL, fainter as she falls. SLOW MOTION shot of Jane from above, falling, silently screaming, with the black waters of the river racing up beneath her -

CUT TO BLACK.


	12. Scene 14

**14. INT. LABYRINTH IN HEL - DAWN **

Out of the BLACK, PAN UP through shadows to Loki's face. He is sitting, cross-legged, on the ground at the edge of the cavern from his flashback, still watching YOUNG LOKI thrash against his chains.

VERDANDI  
>Loki.<p>

She shakes him by his shoulder.

VERDANDI  
>Loki. You've been standing here for nine hours now. We have to keep moving.<p>

Loki turns his head to look up Verdandi, and then turns back to face the cavern.

LOKI  
>No.<p>

VERDANDI  
>(<em>insistent<em>)  
>You must.<p>

Loki still says nothing. She takes a deep breath:

VERDANDI  
>You cannot stay here. She won't let you.<p>

Still he says nothing.

VERDANDI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>And if you turn back now you will die on that shore, truly and finally, just like all the others. You'll never see your brother - or anyone else - ever again.<p>

Loki looks at her again, and his expression is haunted.

LOKI  
>I do not want to remember more.<p>

VERDANDI  
>(<em>firmly<em>)  
>It's the only way. Come on.<p>

There is a long pause - but finally, Loki stands. His movements are slow, as if he has been asleep a thousand years. He tears his eyes away from the younger, tormented version of himself, and he and Verdandi continue down the dark tunnel. In the distance, there is another faint light, this one yellow-gold.

As Loki and Verdandi get closer, the golden light fills their view. Then, after a moment, the light fades. The two are now outside, on a winding path leading up the side of a tall mountain overlooking Valhalla. It is Baldrshol, Baldur's Hill. On one side of the mountain a cave-mouth leads into darkness.

A figure stumbles out of the cave-mouth. It is a man, covered in wounds and sores and dirt and clotted blood. He is malnourished if not starving, and his black and green clothes hang loose on his stricken body. He has a long beard, and his black hair hands in a loose, greasy knot at his back.

It is YOUNG LOKI.

VERDANDI  
>(<em>gasps<em>)  
>Dritt. You look... terrible.<p>

Young Loki stumbles forward, shielding his eyes from the bright light with one arm. After a moment he lurches forward, and haltingly makes his way down the mountainside toward Valhalla.

Verdandi and Loki follow.

VERDANDI  
>This is when you freed yourself?<p>

Loki looks at her, but says nothing.

VERDANDI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>You know, you can talk to me. It might even he-<p>

LOKI  
>(<em>snapping at her<em>)  
>Help? Help? Stupid, sick, <em>vile<em> creature. You have - no - idea - what you are talking about.

Verdandi says nothing, but breaks eye contact with Loki and looks over his shoulder. He turns to follow her gaze.

While Loki was speaking, the scene changed. He and Verdandi are now in the Queen's Garden at Valhalla. Golden apples hang heavy from green, leafy trees. The sounds of bird song can be heard all around. And the orchard is bathed in a rosy afternoon light.

In the center of it all, Young Baldr is seated under a tree, reading. Behind him, out of focus, is a dark figure at the edge of the orchard.

RACK FOCUS to the figure - it is Young Loki. He makes a small gesture with one hand, and his features begin to shift and reassemble themselves. His lank black hair turns a soft white-blonde. His face becomes rounder, his features become finer, and his ragged clothes stitch themselves into fine white silks. After a moment he has completely assumed the form of YOUNG SKADI.

She takes a step forward, and leaves crackle under her feet.

Young Baldr turns quickly, and his hand goes immediately to the long knife at his belt. When he sees Young Skadi, however, his expression melts. He runs to her, and embraces her.

YOUNG BALDR  
>I cannot believe it. You came back.<p>

Baldr buries his face in her hair and inhales deeply. His eyes are full of tears.

YOUNG BALDR  
>(<em>continuing, with feeling<em>)  
>My love, my love, my love. I did not think you would ever return. It has been so long. So many hundreds of years. I had lost all hope.<p>

CUT TO Young Skadi's face. Her voice is earnest, but her facial expression is blank and cold.

YOUNG SKAÐI  
>You should never have doubted me, my prince -<p>

She reaches down and quickly draws Young Baldr's knife from its scabbard. With effort, she drives it into his back, between his ribs. She draws it out, and plunges it into him again - and again - and again. CUT TO her face again - her expression now sinister. When she speaks again, she speaks with Young Loki's voice:

YOUNG SKAÐI  
>(<em>continuing, hissing<em>)  
>I was <em>always<em> going to come back for you.

Young Baldr staggers back from her. He clutches at his back, then reaches out to her: his hands and arms are covered in sticky, red-black blood. He falls to the ground.

SHOT FROM ABOVE of Baldr's body in a growing pool of blood. The shot continues, pulling higher and higher as people fill the orchard, screaming and crying. Just as the Einherjar lunge at her to arrest her, Young Skadi SUDDENLY DISAPPEARS in a brilliant white light. The shot pulls higher and higher until the people around Baldr's body are little more than dots - then it FADES TO WHITE.


	13. Scene 15

**15. INT. JOTUNHEIM WORKSHOP - MORNING**

A CLOSE SHOT follows the feet of an unknown figure walking down a long, dark hallway, toward a dimly lit doorway at one end. PAN UP to reveal that the figure is SKADI.

The doorway leads to a dingy, dark cell. Within the cell, Heimdall is shackled to one wall, his head hanging down. Skadi raps against the cell wall with one of her hooked  
>blades; then she sheathes the blade as she draws closer to Heimdall:<p>

SKAÐI  
>Gjallarholder. Are you ready to talk?<p>

Heimdall is in terrible shape, and his great, gold armor is in shattered pieces at his feet. He lifts his head slowly and narrows his gaze:

HEIMDALL  
>Go to Hel, Skadi.<p>

SKAÐI  
>I might. But before I do, I will find your jötunn prince.<p>

She crouches in front of Heimdall, bringing her face level with his:

SKAÐI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Where is he?<p>

Heimdall takes a deep, shuddering breath before he speaks:

HEIMDALL  
>Alfheim.<p>

Skadi's eyebrows shoot up.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>eagerly<em>)  
>Where?<p>

Heimdall coughs once - then twice.

HEIMDALL  
>Vanaheim.<p>

Heimdall's coughs quicken.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Muspelheim.<p>

His coughs become a wheezing, rasping LAUGH. Skadi's expression hardens.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Jotunheim.<br>(_beat_)  
>Niflheim.<br>(_beat_)  
>Svartalf-<p>

In an instant, Skadi's arm shoots out and she BACKHANDS Heimdall. The sound of her hand against his face is like a SHOT in the small cell. Heimdall continues laughing until he is out of breath.

SKAÐI  
>Tell me.<p>

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>shaking his head<em>)  
>I don't know.<p>

Without warning, she reaches out and grabs both sides of Heimdall's head. Blue-white light arcs around her hands; after an instant, it subsides. Skadi pulls her hands back, and Heimdall's head drops down to his chest. She wipes a fresh trail of blood from beneath her nose.

HEIMDALL  
>There is no memory to steal, witch. I do not know where he is.<br>(_beat_)  
>Though if you want to keep trying until you kill yourself - by all means.<p>

He gives her a grim, bloodied smile.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>continuing,slowly<em>)  
>That's costly magic. I cannot help but be flattered.<p>

Skadi looks down at the blood on her right hand, and wipes it away with her left. She gives Heimdall a look of pure hate.

SKAÐI  
>How can you protect him? You, who knew what he did. Your testimony buried me.<p>

HEIMDALL  
>He hid himself from me. I saw only you -<p>

SKAÐI  
>(<em>interrupting<em>)  
>Lies.<p>

Heimdall lifts his head again - slower this time than before.

HEIMDALL  
>I have already told you what I know. What do you want?<p>

Skadi leans back a little on her heels and takes a deep breath.

SKAÐI  
>Who is the woman?<p>

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>wearily<em>)  
>What woman?<p>

SKAÐI  
>The Midgard woman. The human.<p>

Heimdall's eyes widen almost imperceptibly.

SKAÐI  
>Ah, you do know the one.<br>(_beat_)  
>Who is she to him? And where can I find her?<p>

He stares back at her in defiant silence. Enraged, Skadi again digs her fingers into Heimdall's temples, and blue-white light dances around her fingertips. Heimdall bellows in agony.

After a moment, Skadi peels her fingers off of Heimdall and stumbles backward. Heimdall collapses, unconscious.

Skadi lapses into a coughing fit, and covers her mouth with her hands; when she draws her hands away they are covered in blood.

Apparently having heard her coughs, Bredi arrives at the cell. He rushes in, and takes Skadi by both shoulders:

BREDI  
>Vinterkriger, you do too much.<br>Leave him.

Skadi slowly comes to her feet, her gaze still fixed on Heimdall. She wipes her bloodied hands on her thighs.

SKAÐI  
>It was well worth it.<p>

She turns to Bredi.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>continues<em>)  
>I need you to go to Vanaheim - and fetch something for me.<p> 


	14. Scene 16

**16. EXT. ASGARD WILDERNESS - SUNRISE**

CLOSE ON a hand, small and fine-fingered, caked in sand and resting on a rock. The hand twitches once - then again. Slowly, hesitantly, the hand grips the rock; PULL OUT to show that the hand belongs to Jane.

Jane - water-logged, bruised, but alive - drags herself up off the sand and takes stock of her surroundings. She has been carried several miles downstream along the ravine-river, and washed up on one of its banks. The ravine is wider here than it was where she fell - perhaps a mile across, with dense woods on either side of the river.

JANE  
>(<em>under her breath<em>)  
>Well, shit.<p>

PAN UP to show the horizon and the ruddy Asgard sunrise in the north. Squinting against the morning light, Jane sees something else of interest to the north - a steady plume of black smoke, far in the distance. She inhales deeply:

JANE  
>(<em>determined<em>)  
>Alright.<p>

Jane starts traveling toward the smoke. EXTENDED MONTAGE of Jane working her way through the woods over several days. Early on, she makes a spear from one of her fighting knives and a long branch, and uses it to spear fish to eat. She filters drinking water from the river using bark and rocks. She makes camp at night under brush shelters, then erases any sign of the camp come morning. Jane navigates the wilds like a veteran.

Early on the fourth day, Jane wakes suddenly to hear a low RUMBLE in the distance. Hurriedly, she collapses her brush-made shelter and covers the signs of her fire. The rumbling is much louder now; without hesitation, Jane pulls herself up into a nearby tree. Nimbly, she climbs up from one branch to the next, until she is out of sight, high at the treetop.

She looks down. The rumbling is DEAFENING now, and an instant later it is followed by its cause: a large pack of great, fearsome, white-furred creatures, moving at full speed through the woods, headed south. Each one is the size of a small bear, with two great tusks jutting out from its jaw.

From her vantage point in the tree, Jane watches them pass. Moving as a unit, they cut a line through the trees, even flattening foliage as they pass. It would be a spectacular sight, if it weren't so terrifying.

After they have passed, Jane carefully descends from the tree. She is gathering her few belongings when she hears a loud CRACK. She looks up -

- and one of the creatures is there, a few meters away, its back arched, its teeth bared.

Very slowly, Jane uses her foot to tip the spear at her feet up into her grasp. She flips the spear over so she's holding it with both hands, and raises it up above her head. She stamps her feet and steps forward, shouting loudly:

JANE  
>Hey! Hey! Get out of here!<p>

She stamps her feet.

JANE  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Go on, go! Go!<p>

The creature remains perfectly still, silent, unblinking.

JANE  
>(<em>under her breath<em>)  
>Okay -<p>

Jane lowers her arms and flips the spear over in one hand, blade-forward. She takes one step back toward the tree - and the creature LEAPS at her. Jane throws herself sideways, elbow-down into the dirt. As the creature passes she turns and RAMS the butt of her spear into its side. It snarls and turns, lunging at her again. This time she doesn't have a chance to move - she holds the spear up to block the creature. It works, but the spear SNAPS in two in her hands. The creature circles as she scrambles to her feet and throws the bottom half of the spear to the ground.

The creature leaps at Jane again, wrapping its front legs around her, pinning her arms to her sides. It rakes her back with its claws and she CRIES OUT in pain. She quickly reaches around the creature's back from underneath its front legs. She grabs its shoulder, bringing it close, then KNEES IT REPEATEDLY in the abdomen until it pulls away.

It then rushes in again, and swipes at Jane's face with its right-front paw, claws out. She blocks its paw with her left arm, and then brings the spear up with her right. She drives the spear into the creature's right-front armpit, and then pulls it out. The creature staggers back, blood dripping from the wound.

The creature takes a pace back and circles Jane slowly. Jane takes side-steps so as to keep the creature in her view; as she moves, the extent of the wounds on her back is visible. Black, clotted blood mats her shirt to her shoulder - it looks terrible.

After a moment the creature SLOWLY approaches Jane. Jane takes one step back, then another - but she STUMBLES on a branch behind her and falls backward. The creature seizes the opportunity and leaps at Jane.

As the creature leaps, Jane uses her free arm to slide herself toward the creature on the ground; then she lifts the spear with her right arm and PLUNGES it into the creature's chest. As the creature leaps at and over her, Jane tears a wide, ragged gash in its stomach with her knife. The creature tumbles to the ground behind her, its guts spilling out of its belly.

As it collapses, the creature gives a harrowing HOWL of pain. Jane races to her feet, and as she does, she hears a familiar RUMBLING, growing louder.

Having heard the howl, the WHOLE PACK is returning.

With not a second to lose, Jane takes off at a dead RUN toward the black plume of smoke, which by now is about a half-mile away. QUICK CUTS of Jane running through the woods, and the pack of white creatures pursuing her, gaining on her.

As she runs, the woods give way to a wide clearing, and the source of the smoke - a stone cabin - comes into view. Jane hurls herself toward the cabin's front door. By now the creatures are at her heels. She pulls the door open, and before flinging herself inside, she looks briefly back.

Behind her, the pack of creatures are fanned out, dozens of them, racing toward the cabin. But in their midst, a tall figure is fighting them, hurling creatures sideways with bright, sharp arcs of green light. For an INSTANT, time seems to slow, and the figure turns -

- it is LOKI.

JANE  
>(<em>stunned<em>)  
>What the-<p>

Before she can finish, someone from within the cabin reaches out and SEIZES Jane, pulling her inside; the door SLAMS shut, and three of the creatures RAM into the door, howling and clamoring and clawing.


	15. Scene 17

**17. EXT. ASGARD WILDERNESS - NIGHT**

CUT TO the inside of the cabin - larger than it had seemed from the outside. It comprises only one room, but that room is well-furnished and even cozy. A fire is burning in a fireplace at one corner.

Jane is still breathless, leaning against the front door. She is covered in blood and still clutches the knife in one hand. Across from her is a tall, lean woman, probably in her forties, with ink-black hair and gray eyes. The woman watches Jane - calm and unblinking.

JANE  
>(<em>still catching her breath<em>)  
>Th - thank you.<p>

WOMAN  
>Please.<p>

She gestures to a chair. Jane sits, and puts the knife down in her lap. The woman takes a pot from over the fire and pours something into two cups, and offers one to Jane.

WOMAN  
>It is truly the least I could do.<p>

The woman sits as well.

WOMAN  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>I saw you bring down the <em>garm<em>. Alone. Impressive work.

Jane is a little wary.

JANE  
>Who are you?<p>

WOMAN  
>My name is Skuld. And this -<br>(_gesturing around_)  
>- is my home. And you are -<p>

JANE  
>Jane. Jane Foster.<p>

SKULD  
>(<em>slowly, thoughtfully<em>)  
>Jane Foster.<p>

She takes a drink.

SKULD  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>You are of Midgard. A human.<br>(_beat_)  
>You are a long way from home, <em>lille<em>. Why are you here?

Jane seems a little nervous, or irritated, or both.

JANE  
>I became separated from my people.<p>

SKULD  
>(<em>bemused<em>)  
>You were traveling with the Aesir? It is not often they take a mortal into their ranks. Though it does happen.<p>

Skuld leans forward toward Jane.

SKULD  
>(<em>continuing, warmly<em>)  
>You needn't be afraid, you know. I have no province over you. No harm will come to you in this house.<p>

Jane looks a little puzzled, but says nothing.

SKULD  
>(<em>leaning back<em>)  
>How did you come to travel with them?<p>

JANE  
>I was trapped here, after the Bifrost was broken. And then I was separated from the Aesir, crossing this ravine.<p>

SKULD  
>Then you -<p>

Skuld looks surprised; she puts down her cup and presses her hands together.

SKULD  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>You were the one with the - the gate. The device.<p>

She excitedly taps her left forearm with her right hand, and continues:

SKULD  
>You were the one who was there. When Surtur felled Thor and Loki - that was you.<p>

Jane nods. Skuld laughs and slaps her knee.

SKULD  
>Well, I <em>will<em> be damned. You! _Everyone_ is looking for you.

JANE  
>You mean Sif -<p>

SKULD  
>The Aesir, yes. But Skadi too.<p>

Skuld gets up and pulls a sack from a hook on the wall; she begins filling it with supplies from around the cabin.

JANE  
>The one who killed Baldr? She's alive?<p>

SKULD  
>(<em>still packing<em>)  
>Asgard's most terrifying prisoner, Baldr's bride, Loki's nemesis: Skadi. Very much alive - she was free the moment the All-Father died.<p>

Skuld stops in her tracks for a moment, and gives Jane a thoughtful look.

SKULD  
>I think she means to use you to avenge herself against Loki.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>shaking her head<em>)  
>I don't understand. Loki's dead. So is Thor. They died back at -<p>

SKULD  
>(<em>laughs, interrupting<em>)  
>Loki is most certainly not dead. And thanks to his efforts, neither is Thor. Not yet, anyway.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>suspicious<em>)  
>How is that even possible?<p>

Skuld shrugs amiably.

SKULD  
>Luck. Destiny. My idiot sister. Some combination thereof. It's all rather complicated.<p>

JANE  
>Your sister.<p>

SKULD  
>Two sisters, actually. The three of us do a very...particular kind of work. Or I did, before I came out here.<p>

Skuld chuckles.

SKULD  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>And I thought I was going to avoid excitement for a while. That's fate for you.<p>

She stuffs some food into the bag.

SKULD  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>But no - Loki is very much alive, I promise you that.<p>

Jane is shocked.

JANE  
>Then that <em>was<em> him! I saw him - just outside - just before. He was right there -

She trails off, looking at the door. Skuld looks at her curiously:

SKULD  
>I do not know what you saw, <em>lille<em>, but it was not Loki.

Skuld finishing stuffing the bag.

SKULD  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Well? Are you ready to go?<p>

Jane laughs, for the first time in quite a while.

JANE  
>Go? Go where?<p>

SKULD  
>You want to go home, don't you?<p>

JANE  
>Of course.<p>

SKULD  
>(<em>speaking rapidly<em>)  
><em>Veldig bra<em>. To get you home you need to rebuild the Bifrost. To rebuild the Bifrost you need to save the Aesir. To save the Aesir - you need to rescue their general.

She shoves the bag into Jane's hands.

SKULD  
>I can get you where you need to go, but the rest is in your hands. I can only interfere so much without -<p>

She trails off.

SKULD  
>(<em>warmly<em>)  
>That doesn't matter. You'll be fine. You have a warrior's heart.<p>

JANE  
>This is insane.<p>

Skuld grins at Jane.

SKULD  
>This is Asgard.<p> 


	16. Scene 18

**18. EXT. VANAHEIM PLAINS - NIGHT**

CUT TO Sif, seated in her tent, poring over maps and papers at a makeshift table built from trunks and boxes. Torches on either side of her cast strange, flickering shadows across the tent. Sif looks drawn, tired, and hungry.

The tent flap opens; RACK FOCUS behind her to HOGUN. He folds his arms:

HOGUN  
>You really ought to sleep.<p>

Sif shakes her head.

SIF  
>I cannot. There is too much to consider. Too much that needs to be resolved.<p>

HOGUN  
>We have been on the run for weeks now. Reading those maps again won't change anything.<p>

Still facing away from Hogun, Sif presses her fingertips to her temples.

SIF  
>Crossing the ravine bought us time. But now the Muspel hordes seem like the least of our troubles.<p>

She turns to face Hogun.

SIF  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Exhaustion. Hunger. No fresh water. No supplies. And now Eir tells me of plague.<p>

Sif shakes her head in dismay:

SIF  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>This is not the battle I expected. I think I would have done better against those wolves.<p>

Hogun crosses the room in a single stride, and takes the empty seat next to Sif. He leans toward her:

HOGUN  
>You have brought us this far. You will bring us further.<p>

Sif turns back to the table, and moves her hand across a map of Asgard and Vanaheim as she speaks.

SIF  
>(<em>haunted<em>)  
>Not all of us.<p>

HOGUN  
>You cannot blame yourself for losing Jane. That lies on my shoulders.<p>

SIF  
>(<em>earnestly<em>)  
>It doesn't. You went back for her when no-one would.<br>(_beat_)  
>And in any case, we didn't only lose Jane - we have lost more than a third of our people. I fear there will be little left of the Aesir by the time we reach your father.<p>

HOGUN  
>But we <em>will<em> reach him. And in time, rebuild. You must have faith.

There is a pause; Hogun leans back and gives Sif an inquiring look.

HOGUN  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>But that's not all that's troubling you.<p>

Sif pushes the parchment away and turns to face Hogun.

SIF  
>I fear that Fandral may be right. That we will reach the Äldrträd and that we will be turned away.<br>(_beat_)  
>I know Alrik is unforgiving. If he decides to even the scales for the many wrongs the All-Father did him...<p>

She shakes her head in dismay.

SIF  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>We won't last four hours against the Vanir army.<p>

There is a long pause; then, Hogun seizes both of Sif's hands.

HOGUN  
>(<em>determined<em>)  
>Then I'll ride today for the Äldrträd. I will plead our case to my father in advance. He will not deny me.<p>

She looks Hogun in the eye for the first time, surprised.

SIF  
>I cannot ask you to do that. Your father -<p>

HOGUN  
>(<em>cutting her off<em>)  
>- is unforgiving, yes. And brutal, and cruel. And it's true, I haven't seen him in a hundred years.<br>(_beat_)  
>But I am still his son. I must try.<p>

She shakes her head, her eyes welling up with tears.

SIF  
>No. It's too dangerous. You have already taken too many risks for our people.<p>

HOGUN  
>(<em>quietly<em>)  
>Sif. All these many years by your side. All these battles, all these adventures. All the torturous days in Valhalla. All the sleepless nights on the hunt. All of them by your side. By now you must know: I have done nothing for our people -<p>

He caresses her cheek with one hand, and her eyes close at his touch.

HOGUN  
>- but everything for you.<p>

They KISS.


	17. Scene 19

**19. EXT. GATES OF HEL - DAY**

CLOSE ON Loki's unconscious face as he is SLAPPED, hard. With effort, he wakes up:

LOKI  
>(<em>groggily<em>)  
>What th- what happened?<p>

Verdandi's face, quite blurry, slowly comes into focus.

VERDANDI  
>(<em>relieved<em>)  
>Finally.<p>

Loki blinks slowly and looks around. He is slumped on the ground against a high wall made of some kind of glossy, seamless black stone. ZOOM OUT to show that the wall belongs to a MASSIVE fortress, high on a bleak hillside under an iron-gray sky.

VERDANDI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>You collapsed after that last vision. I dragged you the rest of the way here. It isn't...wise to stay in the tunnels too long. Gets us something off-schedule.<p>

She shakes her head.

VERDANDI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>But I have had the damnedest time trying to wake you up again.<p>

Loki's eyes widen as he suddenly REMEMBERS something. He seizes Verdandi by her sleeve, his eyes frantic.

LOKI  
>Where did I go?<p>

VERDANDI  
>(<em>puzzled<em>)  
>What do you mean, 'where did you go'? You went here.<p>

LOKI  
>(<em>emphatic<em>)  
>No. I went to Vanaheim, to the Ormsgill ravine. I fought a pack of garm. I saw her.<p>

He clutches Verdandi's sleeve more tightly. There is a loud CRACKING sound, and an arc of lightning tears across the sky, momentarily bleaching the scenery with light.

LOKI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Damn it all, I <em>saw<em> her. How did I get there?

Verdandi narrows her gaze.

VERDANDI  
>Ormsgill? The canyon separating Asgard and Vanaehim? Are you <em>quite<em> sure?

LOKI  
>I know it well. Jane Foster was there, outrunning a hundred garm, and I bought her time. She went into some kind of cabin.<p>

VERDANDI  
>(<em>surprised<em>)  
>Skuld!<p>

LOKI  
>Who?<p>

VERDANDI  
>My sister - the third Norn.<br>(_beat_)  
>Damn! This <em>is <em>unusual. But good luck for your friend - if your vision was actually real, of course.

LOKI  
>(<em>emphatically<em>)  
>It was real. It must mean something.<p>

He comes to his feet; his eyes are intense, unfocused.

LOKI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>I have to find her. You must hel-<p>

Loki is interrupting by a loud boom, then a deafening CREAKING sound. A seam of green light divides the seamless black wall of the fortress, revealing a great door; the door slowly swings open. As it opens, eight massive soldiers, dressed in elaborate green and black armor and carrying tall spears, file out.

VERDANDI  
>(<em>under her breath<em>)  
>Dødherjar.<p>

She looks at Loki, eyebrows furrowed.

VERDANDI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Warriors of the dead. Hela's palace guard. Nasty little sh-<p>

DØDHERJAR CAPTAIN  
>(<em>interrupting<em>)  
>Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim: Hela will receive you.<p>

LOKI  
>(<em>to Verdandi<em>)  
>I cannot go yet. I must find Jane.<p>

VERDANDI  
>(<em>quietly, to Loki<em>)  
>It's more of a command than an invitation.<p>

There is a long pause; finally, Loki nods. He begins moving toward the open gate, between the guards, but the captain seizes Verdandi by the arm and prevents her from moving:

DØDHERJAR CAPTAIN  
>Not you. You will remain here, fate-spinner. You know what must be done.<p>

Loki looks back at Verdandi. She shakes her head.

VERDANDI  
>You go on ahead. I'll be fine.<p>

At length, Loki nods again, and walks back toward the gate, accompanied by seven of the eight Dødherjar. Only the captain remains. Loki passes through the gateway, but before disappearing into the darkness beyond, he looks back. Behind him, the doors are closing, but through the narrow gap between them, he sees the Dødherjar captain turn to Verdandi, spear outstretched -

- and run her through.

For an instant, his scream and hers are in unison; then the doors behind him SLAM SHUT.


	18. Scene 20

**20. INT. HALLS OF HEL - EVENING**

CUT TO Loki, being dragged down a long, dark corridor toward a room lit by faint green light. He is shackled, and is now wearing a sort of half-mask that prevents him from speaking. He thrashes against his restraints as the guards tow him down the hall.

At the end of the hallway, Loki is brought into a vast room, a spectacular dome as tall as the fortress itself. The ceiling is as dark as obsidian, with green lights like stars dotting its surface. The room is mostly empty, except for an elaborate throne at its center, made from winding black fibers that fan out, connecting the throne to the floor, the ceiling and the walls. Behind the throne, a round, winding column some ten feet in diameter - like a large tree root - links the ceiling to the floor.

Seated on the throne is a tall woman with pale skin and black hair, wearing black and green robes and an elaborate black mask that covers the left half of her face. As Loki enters, she stands, and crosses the room to him. She makes a gesture to the Dødherjar, and they leave.

Once the guards are gone, Hela reaches forward and plucks the mask from Loki's face.

HELA  
>There. That's better.<p>

LOKI  
>(<em>angrily<em>)  
>Your guards killed the fate-spinner. Why?<p>

Hela gestures with the mask, and as she does it melts into white ash and blows away.

HELA  
>(<em>dismissively<em>)  
>Oh, she will be fine.<br>(_beat_)  
>Or not. I cannot say that I care. We have so much more interesting matters to discuss.<p>

Hela smiles at Loki, but there is no warmth behind it.

HELA  
>Tell me, do you know what I am?<p>

He stares back at her in silence.

HELA  
>(<em>amiably<em>)  
>Oh come <em>on<em>, play along. Do you know what I am?

LOKI  
>You are Hela. Queen of the dead.<p>

HELA  
>(<em>chuckling<em>)  
>Right you are. But that isn't what I meant. I meant - do you know what I am - to you? Do you recognize me - this face?<p>

She gestures at the part of her face that isn't obscured by her own mask.

LOKI  
>(<em>puzzled<em>)  
>No.<p>

For a moment, Hela looks almost sad.

HELA  
>You never do. You never do.<p>

She smiles again, the same mirthless smile.

HELA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>I am your daughter, Loki.<p>

Now it is Loki who laughs:

LOKI  
>I am sure I would remember that.<p>

HELA  
>I am sure you wouldn't. You couldn't. I was your child, in a hundred different lives of yours, by a hundred different mothers. But not this one.<br>(_beat_)  
>Isn't that...interesting?<p>

LOKI  
>"A hundred different lives"?<p>

She nods, and her eyes gleam with a kind of fervor.

HELA  
>Do you know why the All-Father gave me this realm, Loki? Why he locked me up here?<br>(_beat_)  
>Because I am the only constant. I alone have seen all the miserable possibilities. I alone am doomed to watch them over - and over - and over.<p>

Hela paces around Loki as she continues.

HELA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Everything you have experienced until now - taking the throne, masquerading as Odin, bringing on Surtur's attack - all of that has happened before, in a thousand different iterations of the same terrible inevitability. Your brother has died saving you, hundreds of times. The fate-spinner has been killed, as she just was -<p>

She gestures out toward the hallway and the gate.

HELA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>- hundreds of times. And all of it, I promise you, will happen again.<p>

She leans toward Loki:

HELA  
><span>(_in a savage whisper_)  
>I <em>hate <em>what I have seen. With every cycle I hate it more.

LOKI  
>If all that was true - if - then you already know why I am here. You already know what happens next.<p>

Hela brings her hand up in a tense fist, then releases it to caress the side of Loki's face.

HELA  
>That - that's the thing of it. In every version, I can count on you to behave in a certain way. I can depend upon you, Loki, to put yourself first. To imprison your own father. To bring on the battle for Valhalla.<p>

Her caress becomes an iron grip; she grabs Loki by his jaw.

HELA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>In every single reality, I can rely upon you to die, at Surtur's hand, in Ragnarök. In every reality I can remember. And I assure you, I have a - very - long memory.<p>

She releases his jaw and continues pacing.

HELA  
>But not this time. This time, something is different. This time, for the first time, you survive Ragnarök. How can that be, Loki? What changed?<p>

Loki says nothing; but it is clear that Hela was not planning on waiting for a response.

HELA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>This time, you live. And in living, you create...new possibilities. Including the possibility of your own return to the land of the living.<p>

Hela stops pacing.

HELA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Which is why you are here.<p>

LOKI  
>Not only that.<p>

HELA  
>(<em>sotto voce<em>)  
>Fascinating. You <em>have<em> changed.  
>(<em>louder<em>)  
>Then you also, I suppose, want this:<p>

Hela makes a small gesture, and a bright green seam of light divides one of the walls of the chamber. A doorway opens, and from the darkness beyond, a shackled figure is SHOVED into the room.

It is THOR.

THOR  
>Brother! You're alive!<p>

He stumbles toward Loki. For the first time in quite a while, Loki smiles.

LOKI  
>After a fashion.<br>(beat)  
>I never in a thousand years thought I would say this - but I am very glad to see you, brother.<p>

He turns back to Hela.

LOKI  
>Will you send us home?<p>

HELA  
>Of course. But for everything there is a price.<p>

LOKI  
>Name it.<p>

HELA  
>I recently came into possession of something - a little treasure. I believe you know how it works. I want you to show me.<p>

Hela reaches into the folds of her robes, and produces a small, bright stone. It glows orange and pulses with the colorful light of a sunrise.

The blood drains from Loki's face.

THOR  
>Brother, is that -<p>

Loki shoots him a look, and nods. He looks back at Hela:

LOKI  
>Where did you get that?<p>

HELA  
>(<em>shrugging<em>)  
>It fell into my lap.<br>(_beat_)  
>Lovely, isn't it?<p>

LOKI  
>Lovely, but worthless. I bled all the magic from it when I used it.<p>

Hela closes her hand around the stone and gives Loki a hateful, ice-cold look.

HELA  
>Don't - lie - to me. You can deceive your kind - but not your kin.<p>

Her expression shifts rapidly to a manic smile.

HELA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Show me how to use it, and I will send you and your brother back to the living -<br>(_with emphasis_)  
>- back <em>home<em>.

Loki stares at the stone with hungry eyes.

THOR  
>Loki, don't do it.<p>

Loki breaks his stare and looks at Thor. He gives a slight, firm nod. He turns back to Hela.

LOKI  
>There is nothing to show you. If you cannot use it, you cannot use it. Teaching you is beyond me.<p>

Hela shrugs.

HELA  
>Then I will ask someone else for help. Someone with experience in such things. What was his name -<p>

She leans toward Loki, hissing:

HELA  
>(<em>continuous<em>)  
>Thanos, was it?<p>

She leans back.

HELA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
><em>My<em> interest in the stone is benign. To revisit past realities, to relive old memories. But his interest - somehow I think his interest will be somewhat more sinister.

THOR  
>(<em>to Loki<em>)  
>Loki, it's not worth it. Better that we die than - this.<p>

Loki is again staring at the stone, haunted.

LOKI  
>(<em>to Hela<em>)  
>If I show you - you will send us both back?<p>

HELA  
>Back to the land of the living, and both of you very much alive. I am bound to that promise by magic older than the Nine Realms.<br>(_leaning toward Loki, whispering_)  
>It's your only chance to make things right. And to see <em>her<em>.

Wordlessly, Loki reaches out with both hands and takes hold of the sides of Hela's face.

THOR  
>(<em>shouting<em>)  
>Loki, no!<p>

Loki presses his fingertips into Hela's temples and closes his eyes. Flickers of green light race around her head, and for an instant, her eyes turn a milky white. There is a low rumbling sound for a moment - then it stops. She opens her eyes and smiles.

HELA  
>(<em>quietly<em>)  
>Loki Laufeyson, keeper of promises. And so I shall keep mine - and send you both <em>home.<em>

She raises both hands. With a loud, thunderous CRACK, both Thor and Loki DISAPPEAR.


	19. Scene 21

**21. INT. JOTUNHEIM TUNNEL - DAY**

The shot rises from darkness to show a subterranean cavern, lit from above by dim, blueish moonlight that filters down through a small grate. Water drips from the ceiling into a shallow pool on the ground.

After a moment, individual drops of water begin to rise from the pool and coalesce into human form - SKULD and JANE.

As Jane becomes solid again, she looks down at her hands, then up at Skuld in surprise:

JANE  
>(<em>breathless, eager<em>)  
>Fascinating! How does it work? Is this like Hanson's diamond experiment? Or is it more like the Bifrost?<br>(_beat_)  
>How much control do you yourself have over the individual atoms?<p>

SKULD  
>(<em>hesitant<em>)  
>I - ah -<p>

JANE  
>Never mind.<br>(_looking around_)  
>Where are we?<p>

Skuld responds in a whisper.

SKULD  
>We are in Jotunheim - not far from Skadi's workshop, once her prison.<p>

Skuld gestures down a dark tunnel leading away from the cavern.

SKULD  
>I believe it is where she is keeping Heimdall.<p>

Jane, too, whispers:

JANE  
>(<em>incredulously<em>)  
>You 'believe'?<p>

SKULD  
>I am... nearly certain.<p>

JANE  
>Oh, great.<br>(_beat_)  
>How am I supposed to get him out?<p>

SKULD  
>I do not know. You will, I suspect, have to improvise.<p>

Jane opens her mouth to say something, but Skuld cuts in:

SKULD  
>(<em>interrupting<em>)  
>But - but - I have something I can give you.<p>

From within her robe, Skuld produces a long, sharp object. It is made from an ink-black metal, but as Skuld turns it in the dim light, it seems to glow blue and purple and red and gold - all the colors of the setting sun.

JANE  
>What is it?<p>

SKULD  
>It's the last fragment of a weapon that Surtur carried, before his death. The rest of the weapon was, regrettably, destroyed.<br>(_beat_)  
>I can sense it has great power, but I cannot unlock it. Perhaps it will be useful to you.<p>

Jane takes the shard from Skuld. Suddenly, in the distance, there is a single, thunderous CRACKING sound. Jane turns to Skuld, her eyebrows raised. Skuld shakes her head and shrugs.

JANE  
>(<em>whispering<em>)  
>You're sure you can't come with me?<p>

SKULD  
>(<em>whispering<em>)  
>I am sorry, but I cannot. I am quite bound in what I can do, and where I can go. And I have already tested those bounds a great deal today.<p>

Skuld smiles.

SKULD  
>Someday we will meet again, and I will explain.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>warmly<em>)  
>I hope so.<p>

Skuld embraces Jane, and then steps back from her.

SKULD  
>Good luck, Jane Foster.<p>

Skuld vanishes. After a moment Jane turns, and starts down the tunnel.


	20. Scene 22

**22. INT. JOTUNHEIM WORKSHOP - DAY**

CUT TO Jane, emerging from the dark tunnel into a shadowy alcove off a long, dimly-lit corridor. There are prison cells on either side, and a guard is pacing nearby, with his back to Jane. In the distance the corridor splits in a "T", with further hallways in each direction.

Jane slowly removes her shoes and silently steps forward, the metal shard still clutched tightly in her right hand.

Just ahead, the guard stops, and turns to one of the cells. Jane FREEZES.

GUARD  
>(<em>to someone in the cell<em>)  
>No use whimpering, witch. He can't hear you.<p>

WOMAN  
>(<em>O.S<em>.)  
>Please - just tell him I'm here.<p>

The guard laughs.

WOMAN  
>(<em>O.S<em>.)  
>I gave you what you asked for. A deal's a deal.<p>

GUARD  
>Shut up, rat. Another word out of you and I'll be eating your rations -<p>

He leans toward the cell.

GUARD  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>- for yet <em>another<em> week.

CLOSE ON Jane's bare feet as she approaches the guard from behind. We see the cell's resident for the first time - a young woman with pale blonde hair dressed in a tattered green jumpsuit. The woman is sitting on her heels, her hands resting on her knees. Her fingers are swollen and red, clearly having been broken in multiple places.

The woman's green eyes flicker upward for just a second - she sees Jane. Jane holds a single finger up to her lips, and the woman immediately looks away.

The guard leers at the woman in the cell.

GUARD  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Unless you have something better to offer me.<p>

Jane takes a deep breath, and raises the blade up. Her hands are trembling.

WOMAN  
>(<em>smiling coldly<em>)  
>Oh, I do.<p>

From behind, Jane seizes the guard's chin with her left hand, and tilts his head back. With her right hand, she brings the metal shard around and, in one fluid motion, SLITS his throat.

The guard drops to the ground with a dull thud; dark blood begins pooling around his head.

JANE  
>(<em>in a whisper<em>)  
>Jesus.<p>

The woman in the cell clambers to her feet.

WOMAN  
>Thank you. Thank you so much.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>still rattled<em>)  
>S-sure.<p>

WOMAN  
>Who are you?<p>

JANE  
>(<em>still staring at the body<em>)  
>Jane.<br>(_beat_)  
>Who are you?<p>

AMORA  
>I am Amora.<br>(_earnestly_)  
>You did the right thing, Jane. That man was a monster.<p>

Jane looks at - or through - Amora, still troubled.

AMORA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>He deserved his death. Don't let it weigh on your conscience.<p>

JANE  
><em>(quietly<em>)  
>Yeah.<p>

Jane shakes her head.

JANE  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Let's get you out of there.<p>

Jane reaches out to the bars of the cell. Amora starts to protest, but before she can say anything, Jane's fingers brush against a now-visible force-field that connects the bars. There is a loud CRACKING sound as electrical energy surges up Jane's arm.

JANE  
>(<em>wincing <em>_in pain_)  
>Augh! What was that?<p>

AMORA  
>It's a magical barrier, and a powerful one. You won't be able to open it - not without help.<p>

Jane rubs her hand and nods.

JANE  
>Alright. I'll come back for you.<br>(_beat_)  
>I promise.<p>

Jane starts to turn, but before she does:

AMORA  
>Jane - wait. Where are you going?<p>

JANE  
>I'm looking for a friend: his name is Heimdall.<br>(_beat_)  
>Is he here?<p>

Amora's jaw tightens, and her eyes flicker with emotion. She nods.

AMORA  
>At the end of the hall, turn right. And go quickly - the guards will change shifts soon.<p>

JANE  
>Thank you.<p>

Without another word, Jane hurries down the hall. Her bare feet leave bloodied footprints in her wake. She turns right at the "T", and finds a shorter corridor. There is only one cell, and only one prisoner: Heimdall, chained to the wall and unconscious.

JANE  
>(<em>eagerly<em>)  
>Heimdall! Heimdall, wake up.<p>

He stirs, but does not wake. Jane scoops a pebble up form the ground at her feet and throws it into his cell. It bounces off with a loud electrical CRACK - it's a force-field, just like the one around Amora's cell.

At the sound, Heimdall wakes up.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>groggily<em>)  
>Jane Foster?<p>

JANE  
><span>Hey! Are you alright? What happened to you?

HEIMDALL  
>I have had distinctly better days.<p>

He laughs, a wet, wheezing laugh.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>But I am <em>very<em> glad to see you now.

JANE  
>Is Skaði here?<p>

HEIMDALL  
>She left, not a moment ago. She heard something up on the surface.<p>

JANE  
>Can't you see her?<p>

Heimdall's eyes become unfocused for a moment; he appears to stare off into the distance.

HEIMDALL  
>I cannot. My sight is much weaker when I am not in Asgard - and this field blocks much of what I can see.<p>

There is a loud BOOM from outside. The entire building shakes; dust and silt sift down from the ceiling in a fine gray mist.

HEIMDALL  
>She will return any second, I am sure of it.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>quickly<em>)  
>There must be some way to get you out of there.<p>

Heimdall nods toward the blade in Jane's hand.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Is that - Surtur's blade?<p>

JANE  
>How did you-<p>

HEIMDALL  
>Use it against the field.<p>

Jane hesitates for a moment.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Trust me.<p>

Jane PLUNGES the metal shard into the space between her and Heimdall. There is a brilliant flash of white light, and a loud, keening sound, like a massive engine spinning down to a stop. Jane takes a deep breath, and steps forward toward Heimdall.

Nothing happens. The field is gone.

JANE  
>Okay, later I have to hear everything you know about this thing.<p>

Jane uses the blade to break Heimdall's chains. They crackle with blue-white light as they fall away from him.

HEIMDALL  
>Agreed - later. For now, follow me.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>cutting in<em>)  
>Wait - there is another prisoner. I promised to help her.<p>

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>urgently<em>)  
>We must be quick, Jane Foster. We do not want to be here when Skaði returns.<p>

CUT TO Jane and Heimdall hurrying toward Amora's cell. As Heimdall comes close enough to see Amora, he stops in his tracks.

Amora smiles ruefully at Heimdall:

AMORA  
>(<em>quietly<em>)  
>Gjallarholder.<p>

Heimdall's jaw tenses, and his face flickers with emotion.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>hoarsely<em>)  
>Amora. What are you-<p>

His voice falters.

AMORA  
>(<em>with feeling<em>)  
>There is so much I need to tell you-<p>

JANE  
>(<em>cutting in<em>)  
>Guys, we really, <em>really<em> do not have time for this.

She drives the metal shard into the space between her and Amora. The field breaks with a bright flash, just as Heimdall's had. Amora looks from Heimdall to Jane, her eyes bright with interest:

AMORA  
>(<em>whispering<em>)  
>What <em>is<em> that?

JANE  
>(<em>to Heimdall<em>)  
>You need to get to Vanaheim. Sif needs you. Your people are in danger.<p>

HEIMDALL  
>What sort of danger?<p>

Jane shakes her head.

JANE  
>I don't know, I'm sorry. I only know that they need you.<br>(_beat_)  
>Can you get to Vanaheim from here?<p>

Heimdall is momentarily lost in thought; Amora, however, cuts in.

AMORA  
>I can.<p>

Both Jane and Heimdall turn to look at Amora. Suddenly, there is another BOOM - closer and louder than the last. It is followed by a howl of pain: a man's voice. A familiar voice.

Jane looks at Heimdall, her eyes wide. He nods to her:

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>quietly<em>)  
>Loki.<p>

Her expression is stunned - then determined.

JANE  
>I have to go.<p>

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>earnestly<em>)  
>That would be unwise, Jane Foster. She is extremely powerful.<p>

He puts one hand on her shoulder.

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>You can do nothing for him.<p>

Jane takes a deep, shaking breath.

JANE  
>He saved my life. Twice.<br>(_beat_)  
>I have to try.<p>

She glances from Heimdall to Amora.

JANE  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>How will you get to Vanaheim?<p>

AMORA  
>In the same tunnels from which you came - there is a path. It leads to a gate, of sorts.<br>(_beat_)  
>I can force the gate to remain open for you, but it will not stay that way for very long.<p>

JANE  
>I won't need much time. You two go ahead.<p>

HEIMDALL  
>(<em>warmly<em>)  
>Good luck, Jane Foster.<p>

JANE  
>You too. I'll see you soon.<p> 


	21. Scene 23

**23. EXT. JOTUNHEIM WILDERNESS - DAY**

WIDE SHOT of the bleak, white, Jotunn wilderness. Howling gusts of wind tear across the expanse, whipping the snow into a frenzy. Over the roar of the wind, there is a high, keening sound - louder, and louder, until - BAM!

With a thunderous CRACK, Loki hits the ground, sending snow in every direction. After a moment, he comes to his feet - slowly and with effort.

LOKI  
>(<em>muttering to himself, bitterly<em>)  
>"Home" indeed. I really ought to have been more specific.<br>(_louder_)  
>Thor?<p>

He trudges forward in the blinding snow.

LOKI  
>Thor!<p>

Loki raises one arm, and his fist crackles with green light. In an instant the snow around him becomes quiet, and the wind slows to a stop. Individual snowflakes move around him in a rhythmic, liquid, Brownian dance. It's quite beautiful.

A voice comes from behind him:

SKAÐI  
>(<em>O.S<em>.)  
>He is not here, trickster.<p>

Loki turns to see Skaði, standing in the slow-moving snow. She is dressed in white, head to toe, and she holds one curved blade in each hand.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Hela sent him back to his home - his <em>true<em> home. Midgard.

CLOSE ON Loki's face. He is deeply shocked to see her, but only barely shows it.

LOKI  
>(<em>carefully<em>)  
>I didn't think Hela had a sense of humor.<p>

SKAÐI  
>She doesn't.<p>

LOKI  
>Do you?<p>

SKAÐI  
><span>(_coolly_)  
>It can be hard to laugh, when your memory is as long as mine.<p>

LOKI  
>A lot has changed since then.<br>(_beat_)  
>I have changed.<p>

Skaði laughs bitterly.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>incredulous<em>)  
>Do you think that matters to me? As far as I am concerned, time stopped the day you condemned me -<br>(_gesturing around_)  
>- to this.<p>

LOKI  
>If I knew you would be imprisoned -<p>

SKAÐI  
>(<em>cutting in<em>)  
>- nothing would have changed. You would have done the same thing, the same way. Don't insult my intelligence, Loki. I knew even then just how little you thought of me.<p>

LOKI  
>It wasn't about you. It had nothing to do with you. I only needed a face.<p>

SKAÐI  
>The revelation of my irrelevance. Is that supposed to bring me peace?<p>

LOKI  
>(<em>gravely, earnestly<em>)  
>There is nothing I could ever do that would bring you peace.<p>

SKAÐI  
>I beg to differ.<br>(_beat_)  
>You could die.<p>

LOKI  
>I don't want to fight you, Skaði.<p>

SKAÐI  
><em>Please<em>. You always loved violence. You were fickle and cruel: a miserable little sadist.

LOKI  
>(<em>quietly<em>)  
>Baldr was cruel, too.<p>

SKAÐI  
>(<em>savagely<em>)  
>I loved him. And you took him from me.<p>

LOKI  
>What do you want from me?<p>

SKAÐI  
>I want you to suffer - as I have suffered. I want you to see it, when I carve my vengeance out of your flesh while your heart still beats. I want you to hear every one of your brother's screams when I break his bones and feed them back to him. And when I drown your little human in her own blood, I want you to know that she would have been spared - if not for you.<br>(_beat_)  
>It's only a pity the All-Father isn't alive to see it.<p>

CLOSE ON Loki's face as he reacts: stunned, angry, pained.

LOKI  
>What?<p>

SKAÐI  
>(<em>dawning realization<em>)  
>You didn't know.<p>

She steps toward Loki as she continues:

SKAÐI  
>Oh yes, he's dead. He died slowly and painfully, after you broke his kingdom and his heart.<br>(_quietly_)  
>His last moments were not easy, Loki. Worse, even, than your mother's. He died cursing your name.<p>

CLOSE ON Loki's face - suddenly stricken. He looks down to see one of Skaði's blades, buried deep in one side of his abdomen.

Loki roars in pain and wrenches the blade out as he falls, stumbles backward. Skaði lunges at him again, but he rolls away to one side; she buries the blades in the snow. He clambers to his feet:

LOKI  
>We don't have to do this, Ska-<p>

Skaði flicks one hand, and the snow around her gathers and solidifies into a thousand tiny blades of ice. With another flick, the ice-shards are HURTLING toward Loki.

Still clutching his side with one arm, Loki throws the other arm up, and instantly an iridescent bubble of green light springs up around him. As the shards pass through the bubble, they dissolve.

LOKI  
>Skaði, please.<p>

SKAÐI  
>Be silent, Loki.<p>

Skaði swiftly takes a knee, and SLAMS both fists into the snow-covered ground. A series of consecutive explosions rock the ground in a line, from her straight to Loki. The last explosion sends Loki flying across the snow. CLOSE ON Loki as he touches one hand to his face; drawing his hand back, he sees his fingers coated in black jotunn blood.

Loki's face shifts to a cold, hateful scowl. He reaches down into the snow with one hand. In a FLASH of green light, the snow in his hand coalesces - solidifying into a double-ended ice blade.

He RACES forward at Skaði, dragging one end of the blade in the snow. Skaði raises her double knives in an "X" to block him, but he swings the blade up beneath her block, and rips a ragged gash across her ribs.

Skaði hesitates, and looks down at the black blood spreading across her stomach. Her eyes flash with rage, and she rushes at Loki. She hacks at him with her blades - high, low, high.

A blinding white gust of snow temporarily obscures Loki from Skaði. When it passes, Skaði sees an opportunity. She DRIVES one of her blades directly into Loki's HEART.

Loki staggers backward into the snow, clutching at his chest. He collapses.

Skaði stops over Loki's prone body, and reaches down to seize him by the throat. Blue-white light crackles between her fingers:

SKAÐI  
>(<em>hissing<em>)  
>Don't die just yet. I want you to live long enough to see what we have in store for Asgard.<p>

Her fingers touch his throat - and then pass right through. The ILLUSION of Loki crumbles into ash and blows away.

SKAÐI  
>What th-<p>

Skaði whips around just in time to see -

- JANE!

Jane seizes Skaði's left arm, pulls it back and BREAKS it. As the bones in Skaði's arm splinter with a sickening CRUNCH, the blade in her hand falls. Jane draws the shard of Surtur's sword with her free hand and - without hesitation - BURIES it in Skaði's back, between her spine and her ribs.

JANE  
>(<em>breathless<em>)  
>Bet you didn't expect <em>that<em>.

Skaði thrashes against Jane's blade, blood gushing from her wound. Skaði reaches out with her free arm and GRABS Jane. She brings her bloodied face close to Jane and hisses:

SKAÐI  
>Expect <em>this<em>, human.

BAM! There is an EXPLOSION, and everything goes WHITE. There is no sound, except for a shrill, high-pitched hum. As the bright white light fades, Jane is visible again. Her face is contorted in pain.

CLOSE ON Jane's hand, still clutching the shard of Surtur's sword. The sword begins to MELT, the metal shifting like liquid and dripping down Jane's hand, toward her wrist. Then, the metal begins to solidify - taking the shape of a simple metal band around Jane's wrist.

Jane wrests her arm free and stares at her wrist in wonder.

Skaði sees it too.

SKAÐI  
>But tha-<p>

From the snow behind her, the true Loki LEAPS out and seizes Skaði. He SLAMS Skaði to the ground and plants one foot on her collarbone. His fists, clenched at his sides, crackle with green fire.

LOKI  
><span>You said you had a 'plan' for Asgard. Tell me what you meant and I will spare your life.

Skaði reaches up a little with her broken arm, and gestures weakly for Loki to come closer. When he does, she SPITS at him.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>bitterly<em>)  
>Go back to Hel, Loki.<p>

Loki digs his heel deeper into Skaði's collarbone, and she howls in pain.

LOKI  
>Tell me, Skaði.<p>

Skaði lifts her head a little, stares up at Loki in defiance, and laughs, blood gurgling up out of her mouth:

SKAÐI  
>Do what you like - but the plan is already in motion. Soon there will be nothing left of the Aesir - or indeed, of any of the Nine Realms.<p>

She laughs: a wheezing, wet laugh.

SKAÐI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>My vengeance is just the beginning. What Hela has in mind is so much greater.<p>

LOKI  
><span>Hela -

He stares at Skaði in horror. Jane puts a hand on his arm; he looks at her in surprise.

JANE  
>(<em>to Loki<em>)  
>We have to get to Vanaheim.<p>

Skaði lets her head drop to the ground. As the light goes out of her eyes and her blood spreads on the snow, she laughs:

SKAÐI  
>Fools. You're already too late.<p> 


	22. Scenes 24-25

**24. EXT. ÄLDRTRÄD - DAWN**

TRACKING SHOT of Hogun, from behind, as he walks through the tent city that is the Vanir capital. On all sides, large, colorful tents are tethered to towering birch trees - nothing at all like the marble and metal of Valhalla.

All around him, the Vanir go about their morning business - trading, traveling, talking. Ahead, in the distance, a single tree - some two hundred feet in diameter - rises above the sparse forest. At the base of the tree are two great doors leading inside. Behind the tree, the sunrise is all colors of red and gold.

As Hogun approaches the great tree, two Vanir guards in ceremonial green armor come to attention. They salute Hogun in the traditional Vanir way - two fingers to the right temple, chin inclined slightly downward.

VANIR GUARD 1  
><em>Anda av Äldrträd.<em>

HOGUN  
>(<em>returning the salute<em>)  
><em>Anda av Yggdrasil.<em>

VANIR GUARD 2  
>(<em>warmly<em>)  
>Hogun Alrikson - my prince. It has been too long.<p>

HOGUN  
>It has.<br>(_beat_)  
>Is my father here? I have business with him.<p>

VANIR GUARD 1  
>(<em>to Vanir Guard 2, amiably<em>)  
>A hundred years gone and not a moment to spare. That's Hogun for you.<p>

VANIR GUARD 2  
>(<em>to Hogun<em>)  
>Ay, he is in. But -<p>

The guard hesitates.

VANIR GUARD 2  
>(<em>continuing, cautiously<em>)  
>- I do not know that he will be altogether glad to see you.<p>

Hogun nods, his jaw tense.

HOGUN  
>Some things never change.<p>

The first guard opens the great door for Hogun, and Hogun steps through.

HOGUN  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Wish me luck, gentlemen.<p>

**25. INT. ÄLDRTRÄD THRONE ROOM - DAWN **

CUT TO the Äldrträd throne room - a vast, vaulted dome with walls carved out of the great tree. Small, round windows near the roof allow rosy morning light to pour into the room. In the center of the room is a round wood table with six chairs around it. Only one person is seated there - a man, powerfully built, about sixty years of age. He is dressed in simple leather clothes - only a hammered steel ornament around his neck gives any sign of his rank. His gray hair is tied back in a low knot, and his narrow mouth and high cheekbones make clear his relationship to Hogun.

Hogun touches two fingers to his right temple and inclines his head downward slightly:

HOGUN  
><em>Anda av Äldrträd.<em>

The older man rises slowly from his seat.

ALRIK  
>(<em>contemptuously<em>)  
>Spare me.<p>

Alrik walks toward Hogun.

ALRIK  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>You have some nerve, coming here.<p>

HOGUN  
><span>(_slowly, apologetically_)  
>I know. I came to-<p>

ALRIK  
>(<em>interrupting<em>)  
>One hundred and forty three years.<br>(_beat_)  
>Three months.<br>(_beat_)  
>And six days.<p>

He paces around Hogun, slowly.

ALRIK  
>(<em>continuing)<br>_That is how long you have been gone. Living in Odin's golden palace. Pampered and puppeted by those - those people.

HOGUN  
><span>Father, you sent me -

ALRIK  
>(<em>spitefully<em>)  
>As my emissary! Not as their pet.<p>

Hogun keeps his gaze down - steady, unblinking. Alrik stops pacing.

ALRIK  
>My <em>son<em>. First of my name. My pride.  
>(<em>beat<em>)  
>Next in line for the crown of the Vanir. Commander of the Vanahær. A warrior - and a prince.<br>(_angrily_)  
>You could have been something here. You could have mattered.<p>

HOGUN  
>With respect - I believed that -<p>

ALRIK  
>(<em>interrupting<em>)  
>You abandoned us. For what? A pretty face?<p>

For a long moment, Alrik stares at Hogun. His expression is not only angry - it is pained and heartbroken. Hogun finally raises his chin, and for the first time, looks his father squarely in the eye.

HOGUN  
>If I had stayed, I would have lived and died in your shadow. Among the Aesir I was free to do as I liked.<br>(_beat_)  
>In battle - and out of it.<p>

Alrik pauses, and gives Hogun a strange look. After a moment, he speaks again, his voice heavy with disdain:

ALRIK  
>Why are you here?<p>

HOGUN  
>Surtur's armies laid waste to Valhalla, the Bifrost, and the Asgardian growing-fields. The Aesir are on the run from the last of his horde.<br>(_beat_)  
>They have no home.<p>

ALRIK  
>And?<p>

HOGUN  
>And they need refuge - at least for a time.<br>(_beat_)  
>Please.<p>

There is a long, tense pause:

ALRIK  
>No.<p>

HOGUN  
>The Aesir have invoked the Concordat. By its terms -<p>

ALRIK  
>Fuck the Concordat.<br>(_beat_)  
>Odin has treated us as vassals since the first war with Muspelheim. He seized Midgard from beneath our noses, and scuttled our forces so we couldn't respond. He is a petty, greedy child on a golden throne. If the Aesir are in peril now, it is well-deserved.<p>

HOGUN  
>But Odin is dead.<p>

Alrik raises one eyebrow with interest. For just a moment, a dark smile flickers across his face.

ALRIK  
>Then the brute Thor rules in his place.<p>

HOGUN  
>No. Thor is dead. And Loki as well.<br>(_beat_)  
>Sif Valisdottir carries Gungnir now.<p>

ALRIK  
>(<em>drily<em>)  
>Does she?<br>(_beat_)  
>It does not matter. My answer is the same. You go back and tell her that, your Sif.<p>

HOGUN  
>Father - do not punish an entire people for the crimes of only one man.<br>(_quieter_)  
>I beg you.<p>

ALRIK  
>Not only the crimes of one man.<br>(_beat_)  
>The crimes of a woman as well. A selfish little girl who stole my son from his throne. And a people who have walked on our backs long enough.<p>

Alrik stops his pacing, and comes face-to-face with Hogun.

ALRIK  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>Did you think you could walk back in here after a hundred years and get whatever you wished? You walked out on this kingdom - on your birthright. What did you expect?<p>

HOGUN  
>(<em>angrily<em>)  
>I expected you to honor the promise you made.<p>

There is a long pause, then Alrik turns away from Hogun.

ALRIK  
>If the Aesir cross the Don River, we will cut them down. Every last one of them.<br>(_beat_)  
>There will be no mercy.<br>(_beat_)  
>This is my final decision.<p>

Hogun's face darkens. He does not hesitate; he turns on his heel and RUNS out of the room.


	23. Scene 26

**26. EXT. ÄLDRTRÄD - SUNRISE**

For a moment, the shot follows Hogun as he leaves the Äldrträd and begins to run out, away, through the camp. Suddenly the camera breaks from him and WHIP-PANS to a copse of trees not far from the Äldrträd, beyond some tents. There is a BURST OF LIGHT, a gust of wind, and a flurry of dry leaves.

LOKI and JANE appear.

JANE  
>(<em>breathless<em>)  
>Well, that was -<p>

LOKI  
>- exhilarating.<p>

Loki and Jane exchange looks of surprise. They begin speaking quickly, each running over the other's words.

LOKI  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>I did not think that path was open anymore -<p>

JANE  
>(<em>eagerly<em>)  
>I saw a galaxy, I mean a whole <em>galaxy<em> -

LOKI  
>(<em>quickly<em>)  
>I cannot remember the last time - no-one makes paths like that anymore, really -<p>

JANE  
>You mean you've seen that before?<p>

LOKI  
>Long ago, when I was very young.<br>(_laughs_)  
>It never does get old.<p>

JANE  
>And it's real.<p>

LOKI  
><span>(_nodding_)  
>Every part of it.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>emphatically<em>)  
>There was a comet - it was <em>this <em>close -

LOKI  
>And a dying star - I had forgotten how -<p>

They are interrupted by a sharp hiss from the woods nearby. Both Loki and Jane turn to look, and they see:

AMORA  
>(<em>whispering<em>)  
>Finally. I was beginning to think you two hadn't made it.<p>

Amora gestures to them and they draw near. CUT TO a small clearing, where we now see that she is crouched over the unconscious body of Heimdall.

JANE  
>(<em>concerned<em>)  
>What happened to him?<p>

AMORA  
>(<em>gravely<em>)  
>Heimdall put on a brave face, but he lost a lot of blood back in Skadi's prison. The journey here was - difficult for him.<p>

LOKI  
>You could bring him to the Vanir. I am sure they have -<p>

AMORA  
>(<em>shaking her head, firmly<em>)  
>Quite out of the question. In fact, it is vitally important that both of you stay well out of sight, too - and away from the Vanir.<p>

Jane and Loki look at Amora, puzzled.

AMORA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>There is not time to explain. Suffice it to say, the Vanir are riding even now to attack the Aesir - or what's left of them.<p>

LOKI  
>Attack them? Why?<p>

AMORA  
>I do not know.<p>

JANE  
>(<em>to Loki<em>)  
>There's hardly anything left of the Aesir. Half of them are dead; the rest are sick or starving. Sif was bringing them here for safety.<p>

She shakes her head.

JANE  
>(<em>continuing, quietly<em>)  
>They don't stand a chance.<p>

AMORA  
>(<em>with chagrin<em>)  
>It is worse than that.<p>

Both Loki and Jane turn to look at her again.

LOKI  
>Worse?<p>

JANE  
>How?<p>

AMORA  
>Like the Gjallarholder, I too was Skaði's prisoner.<br>(_beat_)  
>Unlike him, I was unable to hold out against her...methods.<p>

She takes a deep breath.

AMORA  
>(<em>continuing<em>)  
>There are creatures, winged white serpents, buried deep inside the ice of Jotunheim. Terrible monsters, capable of - tremendous destruction.<p>

LOKI  
>But the art of summoning the dragons has been dead at least a thousand years.<p>

JANE  
>I'm sorry - did you say "dragons"?<p>

LOKI  
>(<em>to Amora, firmly<em>)  
>No-one alive knows how to raise them.<p>

Amora gives Loki a haunted look.

AMORA  
>That's not <em>entirely<em> true.  
>(<em>beat<em>)  
>I know how to raise them.<br>(_beat_)  
>And now...so does she.<p>

LOKI  
><span>(_shaking his head_)  
>But Skaði is dead. Your secret died with her.<p>

For just a moment, Amora has a strange look: happy, but also deeply shaken. She regains her composure:

AMORA  
>I'm glad to hear it. But the creatures have already been raised.<br>(_beat_)  
>And they're headed this way.<p> 


	24. Scene 27

**27. VANAHEIM PLAINS - SUNRISE**

AERIAL SHOT of the forests and hills of Vanaheim as they slope down and give way to vast, verdant plains. CUT TO HOGUN, on horseback, THUNDERING at full speed across the fields - away from the forests and toward a wide, shallow river to the west. The rising sun paints the sky in vibrant shades of red and gold.

The shot pulls away to show the Aesir, gathered on the west side of the Don River. The remaining Einherjar are on horseback, leading the slow-moving refugees into knee-deep water.

HOGUN  
>Sif!<p>

CUT TO SIF, still some distance from Hogun. She, too, is standing in the shallow water, helping one of the refugees to ford his belongings across. FANDRAL and VOLSTAGG are nearby, helping other refugees to do the same.

SIF  
><span>(_surprised_)  
>Hogun?<p>

As Hogun approaches, he dismounts and runs into the water. Sif's face breaks into a wide smile as he wades toward her:

SIF  
>(<em>eagerly<em>)  
>I can't tell you how glad I am you're -<p>

She is interrupted when he stops her with a passionate KISS. Everyone around them - warriors, refugees - everyone stops to look. Fandral gapes in surprise; Volstagg elbows him between the ribs, hard. Sif takes Hogun's face in her two hands, and starts to speak again, but is cut off:

HOGUN  
><em>Mitt ljus<em> - you have to turn these people back, or the Vanir will cut them down.

The refugees hear him; around them, everyone stops what they're doing.

SIF  
>What? What do you mean?<p>

HOGUN  
>Fandral was right. My father will not honor the Concordat - his hate for Odin is much too great.<p>

SIF  
>But surely you explained that the All - that Odin -<p>

She trails off.

HOGUN  
>I did. But it meant nothing to him. He is a bitter, vengeful man - worse, even, than I remembered.<p>

Hogun takes Sif's hands in his.

HOGUN  
><span>(_continuing_)  
>I am so sorry.<br>(_beat_)  
>We will find another way.<p>

Sif, however, is distracted - looking over Hogun's shoulder. RACK FOCUS to the hillside behind him. Just at the crest of the hill, silhouetted against the setting sun, is the ENTIRE VANIR ARMY. The soldiers are dressed simply, in leather armor; they are all on foot, but are heavily armed. At the front of the group is ALRIK; beside him is a banner-man, carrying the flag of the Vanir - an elaborate black, knotted wheel on a field of green.

SIF  
>(<em>shaking her head<em>)  
>There is no time.<p>

Sif thinks a moment, then turns over her shoulder and shouts to Volstagg:

SIF  
>Volstagg! Tell everyone to stop where they are. Fandral, I need you for my banner-man - to ride out with me.<p>

FANDRAL  
>(<em>gravely<em>)  
>Of course.<p>

Sif turns and faces Fandral. He is already rummaging in his belongings, drawing out the Aesir banner - three interlocking white triangles on a field of red.

SIF  
>No - not the Aesir banner. Fly the flag of Yggdrasil.<p>

Fandral hesitates, and then, as he understands, he nods in agreement.

VOLSTAGG  
>(<em>protesting<em>)  
>But Si- All-Mother - you know what it means, to fly that flag.<p>

SIF  
>I do. But I am riding to plead for peace, not to make some futile last stand.<br>(_beat_)  
>Alrik has every advantage on us. He outnumbers us five to one, in arms and in men. His soldiers are healthy; ours are sick and starving. And we are on his soil, when we ourselves no longer have any soil of our own.<p>

VOLSTAGG  
>(<em>earnestly<em>)  
>Is this what Odin would have wished?<p>

SIF  
>(<em>with restrained emotion<em>)  
>I loved Odin as my own father. He led his people well - in times of peace and plenty. He treated me well - took me in. But I am not blind to his faults. His actions led us here. His pride and his greed and his cruelty put us at Alrik's mercy now.<br>(_beat_)  
>I am not proud. I will do whatever I must to ensure that these people survive. And <em>that<em> - I think that is indeed what Odin would have wished.

HOGUN  
>(<em>quietly<em>)  
>It may mean the end of Asgard as an independent kingdom.<p>

SIF  
>(<em>smiling ruefully<em>)  
>Then I will have had the shortest, most eventful reign of any queen. In the annals of history, that is surely worth something.<p>

By now, Fandral is on his horse, with the banner of Yggdrasil raised - a white tree on a black field, set inside a thin white hoop.

FANDRAL  
>I am ready, at your word.<p>

SIF  
>(<em>to Hogun<em>)  
>Will you ride with me?<p>

HOGUN  
><span>(_smiling_)  
>You would not be able to stop me.<br>(_beat_)  
>And - I think you are right. And very brave. For what that's worth.<p>

SIF  
>(<em>warmly<em>)  
>Your word is worth everything to me.<p>

Sif takes a deep breath, then nods to Fandral.

SIF  
>Let us go.<p>

Together, the three take to their horses. WIDE SHOT as they begin riding slowly across the plain, toward Alrik. Seeing, them, Alrik and his banner-man separate from the Vanir armies and start moving toward them - also riding at a slow, measured pace. The green grass beneath them seems to glow in the morning light.

The two sides are more than halfway across the field toward one another when a loud, piercing, animal CRY tears across the quiet of the morning. Sif, Hogun and Fandral all look up; so does Alrik.

To the north, the white clouds are gathering into a gray storm, and arcs of white lightning are striking the distant ground. And in the distance, great, winged creatures - vast enough to cast black shadows far below - are moving swiftly toward the plain where the Aesir and Vanir are about to meet.

FANDRAL  
>(<em>whispering<em>)  
><em>Dritt.<br>_  
>CUT TO Alrik's banner-man; he leans toward the Vanir king, who is staring up at the sky in fear.<p>

VANIR BANNER-MAN  
>My lord - are those -<p>

ALRIK  
>(<em>quietly<em>)  
>Yes -<p>

CUT TO Sif, who is also staring up at the sky. She draws her sword.

SIF  
>- Dragons.<p> 


End file.
